Entre Pistolas y Distintivos
by Ulrik3000
Summary: Una tragedia, un tribunal, una chica muy inocente para su edad y un fiscal. Así comienza nuestra historia. T ya que en algunos de los capítulos hay violencia. Ace Attorney pertenece a Capcom, lo único que me pertenece son algunos de los personajes y la trama de esta historia.
1. Todo Tiene Un Comienzo

Era uno de mis primeros casos como fiscal, fue un asesinato doble de una pareja. Soy Miles Edgeworth y tenía 20 años por aquellos tiempos.

Juez: La corte se tomará un descanso de 10 minutos

Edgeworth: -Se da vueltas por las afueras del tribunal- Es obvio que al acusado lo van a declarar inocente...

Se logran escuchar unos sollozos

Edgeworth: ¿Pero qué rayos?

En ese momento vi a una chica de 17 años, con mirada triste y en posición de bolita.

?: -Llora-  
Edgeworth: ¿Qué sucede?  
Alhy: Soy Alhy Denward y estoy perdida. Busco a mis padres.  
Edgeworth: ¿Denward? -Piensa- Jonathan y Alice Denward fueron la pareja asesinada

Después de eso Alhy permaneció callada, parecía que estuviera perdida en otra parte, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se veía un poco asustada.

Edgeworth, sin saber ni como mirarla, dio un suspiro de cansancio. Pensó con cierto tono de molestia "Siempre tienen que pasarme estas cosas"

Observo a la chica de reojo unos segundos, no sabia como darle la noticia, volvió a dar un suspiro profundo, como de queja, pero esta vez buscando relajarse.

Edgeworth: Oye niña... ¿Hace cuánto que no vez a tus padres?  
Alhy: -Respondió sin cambiar su expresión ni dirigirle la mirada- Desde el viernes pasado. Me quedé en casa de mi tía el fin de semana... Ellos... No fueron por mi a su casa  
Edgeworth: Y has estado buscándolos. Ya veo, así fue como llegaste hasta aquí

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, Edgeworth, algo incomodo, se digno a hablar.

Edgeworth: Escucha niña, yo... Lamento tener que decirte esto pero, tus padres... -No la miraba a la cara, tenía un gesto de molestia en el rostro, debía de ser porque aún le molestaba la idea de haberse metido en aquel embrollo- Ellos están muertos.

Alhy quedo pasmada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Edgeworth, al encontrarse sus miradas dijo:

Alhy: ¿C-Cómo?  
Edgeworth: -Suspira- Como lo escuchaste, ellos fueron asesinados este viernes, sus cuer-

La chica empieza a sollozar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Edgeworth: -Piensa- "Mierda" -Habla- Oye... Tranquila... -Intenta acercarse para tranquilizarla-

Alhy bastante agitada lo aleja con fuerza y se larga a llorar aun más fuerte.

Edgeworth: -Tratando de sonar amable- Tranquila, no llores, odio ver a las mujeres llorar... -Miles se sentía cada vez más molesto debido al llanto de la chica-

La triste chica seguía llorando y el fiscal, ya desesperado solo pensaba en como callarle la boca o más bien, ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Edgeworth: -Piensa- ¡Por Dios! Esta niña está histérica ¡Qué se calle de una vez!

De un momento a otro la chica guardo silencio, el fiscal entre la desesperación agarró a la joven de su chaqueta y la atrajo hacia sí dándole un beso. Esta quedó completamente pasmada.

Edgeworth ya más tranquilo, al ver la reacción de la joven entendió que había cometido un error, pero no le importaba, la chica al fin había dejado de llorar.

Edgeworth: Mira, en verdad lamento haberte dado esta noticia pero no te servirá de nada llorar... La vida es dura niña y hay que saber afrontarla con la frente en alto

Unas palabras duras, pero ciertas. Estas hicieron reaccionar de algún modo a la chica.

Miles puso una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, luego busco en su bolsillo, sacando un pequeño cascabel. Estiró su mano tomando el objeto con sus dedos pulgar e índice, con la otra tomo la mano de la joven y dejo caer el objeto en ella.

Edgeworth: Si te llegas a sentir sola, puedes usar esto. Es de mucha ayuda -Observa su reloj- Ya tengo que irme... Ten cuidado.

Alhy se quedo mirándolo mientras se marchaba, el fiscal se detuvo un momento y se volteo hacia ella. Ésta se sorprendió y desvió su mirada a un lado para que no lo notara.

Edgeworth: Por cierto, si necesitas ayuda puedes buscarme. Iré por ti si necesitas algo  
Alhy: -Seguía desviando su mirada- Uh... Sí...

Con esto Miles se marchó caminando de vuelta al tribunal. Alhy lo siguió mirando hasta que su silueta desapareció.

Todo esto sucedió hace 5 años, ahora mismo estoy en un caso contra "Ese" abogado, Phoenix Wright, mi eterno rival.

Phoenix: ¡Protesto!  
Edgeworth: -Piensa- Y otra vez me gana  
Phoenix: Deberías concentrarte más durante los juicios, fiscal diabólico  
Edgeworth: No me digas así  
Phoenix: Lo hago solo para molestarte, ya sabes que me encanta verte furioso  
Edgeworth: -Piensa- "¿Se me está insinuando? Pero, ¡¿Por qué rayos me gusta que haga eso?!"  
Phoenix: Hey, estas rojo como tomate ¿Tienes fiebre?  
Edgeworth: No es nada -Desvía la mirada-  
Phoenix: Oye ¿Qué tienes en la mano? -Mira con curiosidad algo que Miles lleva en su mano-  
Edgeworth: ¡Hey!  
Phoenix: -Le quita a Miles lo que tenía- ¿Una novela? Que nombre más extraño para un autor... ʎɥlɐ ʎzɐɹɔ  
Edgeworth: ¡Wright! ¡Devuélvemelo!  
"Phoenix: Ya, ni que fuera interesante. Una novela con un título como "A 500 años luz de distancia" no me parece divertida de leer.  
Edgeworth: A mí si me lo parece -Toma su novela-  
Phoenix: Te invito al Mc Roñalds.  
Edgeworth: No, yo te invito a mi restaurante francés favorito.  
Phoenix: Me niego.  
Edgeworth: Ya que. Sube al auto.  
Phoenix: ¡Sí! -Sonríe y le saca la lengua a Miles-

Así es la mayoría de los días después de un juicio, invito a Wright al Mc Roñalds, luego terminamos hablando de cosas sin sentido. Me agrada hacer esto, creo que se me hace agua la canoa.


	2. A Partir Limones (Yaoi)

**Este capítulo no es muy relevante en la trama de la historia, lo único importante que aquí se dice es que pasa un año. Si no te gusta el Yaoi te lo puedes saltar, en caso contrario ¡Disfrútalo!**

Era un día cualquiera después de un juicio, Phoenix quería ir al Mc Roñalds pero le convencí de ir al restaurante francés.

Phoenix: Tiene una atmósfera bastante peculiar.  
Miles: No te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece.  
Phoenix: ¿Y qué vas a ordenar?  
Miles: Pediré el especial Doble T.  
Phoenix: Entonces yo quiero... Escargors au fromage râpé.  
Miles: ¿Estás totalmente seguro?  
Phoenix: ¡Sí! Suena delicioso.  
Miles: Que valiente.

Llega la comida y entonces

Phoenix: ¿¡Son caracoles vivos!? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?  
Miles: Pensé que esos eran tus gustos.  
Phoenix: Supongo que tengo que asumir -Se come los caracoles rápidamente-  
Miles: -Come tranquilo, aunque disgustado, su especial Doble T- ¡Camarera!  
Camarera: ¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
Miles: Quiero unas crepas de frutilla si no es mucha molestia.  
Camarera: Enseguida se las traigo señor.

Cuando terminé de comer la camarera llegó con nuestras crepas

Phoenix: ¡Esto si que se ve delicioso!  
Miles: Debes aprender a mirar mejor las cosas del menú.  
Phoenix: Lo sé, la próxima vez te preguntaré, señor sabelotodo.

Nuestro postre era delicioso, por lo que se acabó muy pronto. Pedí la cuenta, pagué todo lo que pedimos y nos marchamos en mi coche.

Phoenix: Tengo nauseas -Pone cara de asco-  
Edgeworth: Quizás estoy conduciendo muy rápido.  
Phoenix: Estoy seguro de que fueron los caracoles.  
Edgeworth: Mejor te llevo a mi casa.  
Phoenix: Uh... Ughhh.

No tardamos en llegar, Wright casi vomita en mi auto. Lo llevé a rastras hasta el baño y allí vomitó de verdad.

Edgeworth: ¿Aprendiste la lección?  
Phoenix: Sí, no más cara- BLEEEHHH -Vomita-  
Edgeworth: Es bastante tarde, me iré a dormir

Por alguna razón Wright sonrió maliciosamente.

Phoenix: Me quedaré a dormir~

Estaba medio dormido, cuando de repente sentí que alguien acariciaba mi pecho. Miré a mi lado y ví a Wright completamente desnudo.

Edgeworth: ¡AHHH!  
Phoenix: No te asustes, yo se también te sientes de esta forma hacia mí.  
Edgeworth: -Envuelto en pánico- Estás loco -Wright lo besa-

Por algún motivo, correspondí el beso y lo hice más profundo. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

Estaba fuera de mis cabales cuando me abalancé sobre Wright, pero ya no podía contenerme más. Entrelacé su lengua con la mía en un apasionado beso. Al separarnos un hilo de saliva unía nuestros labios, el cual recorría la comisura de los labios de ese abogado que me vuelve loco. Comencé a repartir besos por su cuello, lo deseo tanto, creo que Wright comprende lo que quiero hacer, y me deja continuar.

Lo acaricio sutilmente, enredé sus negros cabellos entre mis dedos y el sólo me abraza. Me presiona cada vez más hacia él mientras busca mi boca y la esencia de mi lengua. Desabrocho su camisa con cuidado mientras reparto besos por su torso. Phoenix también trata de desvestirme, pero de una manera más torpe. Cielos, se ve tan adorable... Nuevamente beso sus labios con pasión, bajé hasta sus rosados botones para poder morder uno y estimular el otro con mi mano. Wright soltó sonoros gemidos.

Phoenix: O/ ¡AAhhh!~ ¡Edge-worth!  
Edgeworth: Por favor dime Miles -Baja su mano hasta la entrepierna de Phoenix- Te has puesto muy duro -Aprieta-  
Phoenix: Hmmm

Al desabotonar su pantalón y deshacerme de su ropa interior, el miembro de Phoenix saltó como un resorte. No pude evitar reírme un poco al mirarlo, en ese momento Wright se pone rojo y me propone algo.

Phoenix: A ver, logra sacarme esos gemidos dulces para tí.  
Edgeworth: ¿Me estás desafiando? Sabes que lo haré, te encantará y no querrás que pare.  
Phoenix: -Se inquieta- E... E... Eso veremos .

Acaricie el miembro de Wright bajando lentamente mi cabeza, él intentó detenerme, pero a estas alturas no hay nadie que lo logre.

Edgeworth: Demasiado tarde Nick.

Phoenix se puso nervioso mientras bajaba, pero ya no tiene escapatoria. Cuando llegué a mi destino le dí la mamada de su vida.

Phoenix: -Trata de resistir- ¡No voy a gemir!  
Edgeworth ¡No te resistas! Se que quieres gemir ¡Te haré sufrir!  
Phoenix: No, no lo harás X.X Me muero pero no.

Lo recosté y comencé a besarle el cuello, le di un mordisco en su oreja izquierda y cayo completamente rendido ante mí.

Phoenix: No... Uhmm... Esto es injusto...

30 minutos después.

Edgeworth: ¿Lo ves? Gemiste todo el tiempo travieso.  
Phoenix: Ok ganaste, pero jugaste muy sucio . ñeee te odio ¬¬  
Edgeworth: -Se acerca- No, ya no me odias -Lo besa y lo abraza-  
Phoenix: Ya que hicimos esto ¿Significa qué estamos saliendo?  
Edgeworth: -Lo suelta- Sí, mi niño travieso.

Mi pelo pincho se puso tan contento que empezó a gritar como colegiala en su fiesta de fin de curso.

Pero... Lo que no me imaginaba es que seguiríamos así incluso después de un año. No me había sentido tan feliz desde hace tanto... Ahora mi Nick está conmigo.


	3. Arrepentimiento y Venganza La Mafia

Después de que ellos trataran de protegerme... Aun así... Estoy en la mafia.

Tengo 23 años y me dicen "Gabriel". Soy un miembro respetado en esta organización italoamericana y desde que mi padre y mi madre fueron asesinados cumpliendo sus funciones ya no se permiten mujeres aquí.

Pero soy una mujer y estoy aquí a pesar de eso. Como habrán deducido ya, soy Alhy Denward. Mi cabello es largo, negro y liso. Mis ojos son del color del chocolate y suelo usar una chaqueta rojiza, una camisa naranja y una corbata blanca. Para disfrazarme de Gabriel tengo que usar vendajes,una faja y una peluca, además de inyectarme drogas que cambian mi voz. Sin eso jamás podría haber logrado nada.

Me infiltre para ver cara a cara a los infelices malnacidos que asesinaron a mis padres, y para averiguar algunas cosas de mi pasado que recuerdo de forma borrosa en mi memoria.

Por cierto, cuando no estoy haciendo mi papel de mafiosa me dedico a escribir novelas, como una fachada para cubrir la forma en que de verdad gano ingresos. Mis novelas suelen ser de misterio, aunque últimamente me dedico más a las cosas románticas.

Se que no es algo relevante, pero mi seudónimo es ʎHl∀ ʎz∀ɹϽ

Capirino: Gabriel... Come a ora, Tu próximo trabajo es asesinar a Méndez y a HH.

Este señor mayor es mi jefe, un italiano que llegó aquí a una edad muy temprana. Capirino Dellanote es el capo de nuestra "Familia". Las otras organizaciones nos tienen miedo debido a nuestra eficiencia y crueldad, algunas incluso le dicen al jefe el capo di capore, pero uno nunca sabe. Fundó esta mafia para hacer el trabajo sucio por los demás, tener respeto y poder sobre esta ciudad. Últimamente ha estado hablando sobre trasladarnos a Malibú ya que Los Ángeles según él ya empezaba a quedarle pequeño. Nuestros clientes son muy variados, desde políticos corruptos hasta personas comunes que buscan venganza como yo, así que no se puede predecir lo que nos vamos a encontrar. Algunos pedidos han sido bastante inusuales.

"Gabriel": Qué conveniente ¿Quién encargó semejante cosa?  
Capirino: El cliente pidió que su identidad no fuese revelada, así que no puedo decirte. Scusi.  
"Gabriel": Entiendo.  
Capirino: Ah, una cosa más. El cliente te pagará más si sacas fotos, para ese propósito me entregó esto. -Le da una cámara a Gabriel-  
"Gabriel": De acuerdo. Aceptaré el reto.

Partí al puerto abandonado, atraje a los malditos allí con una carta falsa de una hermosa rubia.

Méndez: ¿Dónde estará esa sexy rubia? ¬/¬  
HH: No lo se, pero ya quiero hacer ese trío con ella. -Babea-  
Méndez: ¿Te das cuenta que eso quiere decir que nosotros debemos...?  
HH: ¡No me importa! Ohh sexy rubia...  
"Gabriel": -Llega en silencio pero haciéndose notar-  
Méndez: ¿Quién es ese?  
HH: ¿Y la rubia?

En ese instante desenfunde mi mejor revolver, apunté al centro de la frente de HH y disparé. La bala atravesó su cráneo y cuando salió esparció por todas partes el cerebro de ese sujeto, la sangre no paraba de brotar del gran agujero de su cabeza.

Al momento siguiente me encontré con una escena común en mi trabajo, un muerto y un traumado. Méndez estaba asustado como un ratón insignificante.

"Gabriel": No te preocupes -Sonríe de forma macabra y se encoge de hombros- Tú seras el siguiente, te aseguro que te dolerá muchísimo más que a él.  
Méndez: N-No me mates.  
"Gabriel": Tú y HH mataron a mis padres, mi único propósito hoy es el hacer justicia. Así cumpliré mi venganza.

Clavé un cuchillo que tenía en el bolsillo de mi gabardina en el pecho de Méndez, pero sin tocar su corazón, así seguiría vivo mientras lo torturaba.

Méndez: S-Seguro te refieres a los Denward, pero según nuestras fuentes ellos no tenían un hijo, sino una hija.  
"Gabriel": Exacto, diste en clavo. Pero ahora que te mataré nadie lo sabrá jamás.

Giré con fuerza mi cuchillo haciendo un gran agujero en su pecho. Oh, era hermoso ver como se retorcía de dolor. Usé gran parte de mi fuerza para dirigir mi arma hacia abajo, haciendo que los órganos e intestinos del hombre se salieran y se repartieran por el piso.

Recogí su corazón del piso, tomé la cámara de mi cuello y me saque una "Selfie" Con ambos cadáveres y el órgano de Méndez en mis manos. Cuando la instantánea salió la guarde en mi bolsillo y exprimí el corazón de Méndez. Eso era lo que se merecían esos malditos desde el principio, por matar a mis padres. Aunque nunca sabré como murieron, ellos eran los únicos que sabían, además de esa persona que quizás no volveré a ver en mi vida.

Tire los restos de ambos hombres al mar, me fijé en mi ropa ensangrentada y comencé a reír.

"Gabriel": Tengo que comprar ropa nueva después de cada encargo, que pena. -Se saca la peluca-  
Alhy: Tengo que ir a descansar, este ha sido un día agotador.

Llegué a mi casa muy cansada, matar es un oficio agobiante.

Alhy: -En la ducha- ¡Esta sangre no se quita! ¿Que bebían estos tipos? ¿Coagulantes?

Me demoré un buen rato, pero logré lavarme toda la sangre del cuerpo.

Alhy: Aún me queda tiempo para ver al jefe.

Al rato después

Capirino: Muy bien Gabriel, aquí está tu paga. sin duda eres mi mejor ejecutor.  
"Gabriel": Los halagos no son necesarios jefe, solo cumplo con mi trabajo -Le entrega la cámara- Dígale al cliente que Méndez y HH sufrieron muchísimo.  
Capirino: A nome vostro.

Llegué a mi casa sin contratiempos, metí el dinero en un bolso que pareciera tener un agujero negro, ya que caben muchas cosas allí.

Toqué mi cuello y me percaté de que algo faltaba.

Alhy: ¡El collar de mi madre!

Corrí muy rápido al puerto con el disfraz de Gabriel, no me iba a arriesgar a que me encontraran en la escena del crimen.

"Gabriel": -Se tira al mar- "Allí, cerca de esa roca".

De alguna forma ambos cuerpos habían quedado acomodados en una roca que no estaba a muchos metros de la superficie. Había algo reluciente enganchado al cuerpo de Méndez.

"Gabriel": "¡Lo tengo!".

Cuando los moví perdieron el perfecto equilibrio que tenían, sus cuerpos se hundieron aún más en las profundidades de esas turbias aguas. Salí a la superficie y me encontré con ELLOS.

Rockie: Miren, ahí está el marica.  
Harold: ¡Uy! ¿El marica usa collares de mujer?  
Ralph: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Estos imbéciles son de una organización rival, no son los más prodigiosos, pero sí los más molestos. Además solo piensan que soy marica porque estoy con este disfraz.

Harold: La banda "Luna Roja" estaría mucho mejor sin ti.

Ese es nuestro nombre, ya que todos nuestros encargos son realizados de noche, excepto por algunos casos especiales.

"Gabriel": ¡Ya agotaron mi paciencia!

Les disparé en el pecho a cada uno de ellos con mi revolver, con el olor a pólvora otros tres cuerpos yacen en el puerto abandonado, dando la impresión de estar maldito.

"Gabriel": Uno al mar, dos y-  
Rockie: No tan rápido -Le dispara-  
"Gabriel": Ugg -Se le cae la peluca-  
Alhy: Miserable... -Piensa- "Ya que estaba tan cerca me dio muy cerca del corazón, tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieran bien muertos. Maldición".  
Rockie: Q-Quién lo diría, el miembro más respetado de Luna Roja, la mafia que no acepta mujeres, es una mujer. -Se retuerce de dolor- No se preocupen, Ralph, Harold, iré con ustedes -Se lanza al mar-  
Alhy: N-Necesito a-ayuda.

Casualmente iba pasando por ahí una pareja de lesbianas que no quería ser descubierta teniendo momentos románticos, cuando se percataron de que esta allí llamaron a una ambulancia.

Lesbiana 1: No te preocupes.  
Lesbiana 2: Estarás bien amiga, no tarda la ambulancia.  
Alhy: G-Gracias.

¿Por qué siento que debió haber llegado una persona diferente?


	4. Hospital

Estaba en mi departamento con Nick viendo la televisión, cuando aparece una noticia.

Presentador: Estamos en directo con la periodista Ana María desde el hospital Kessington de Los Ángeles. Adelante María.  
Ana: Gracias Robert, estamos en la habitación 12 del piso 5 con la testigo de un caso de los últimos días, la señora Wendy Oldbag.  
Oldbag: -Empieza a hablar como cotorra- Ocurrió esto y después esto otro y además esta mi compañera de habitación...  
Ana: Ya ya, muchas gracias por cooperar "Qué irritante es esta mujer" terminamos la transmisión desde el hospital Kessington en L.A. Adelante estudio.  
Presentador: Y en otras noticias, la famosa banda de mafiosos Luna Roja...  
Edgeworth: -Apaga el televisor- Nick ¿Te apetece ir a ese hospital a interrogar a la cotorra?  
Phoenix: ¿¡Ahora!?  
Edgeworth: Por supuesto, lo más probable es que se le olvide lo que vio o que lo distorsione si esperamos más tiempo.  
Phoenix: Tienes razón, entonces vamos.

Encendí mi coche y fuimos al hospital, me costó encontrar estacionamiento ya que habían muchos vehículos estacionados. -supongo que son de los familiares de los pacientes.

Phoenix: ¿Puedo ir a otra parte mientras hablas con la señora? Nunca he estado en esta parte de la ciudad, quiero recorrer un poco el lugar.  
Edgeworth: De acuerdo, has como gustes "Seguro es para no tener que lidiar con Oldbag".  
Phoenix: ¡Qué bien! -Desaparece-  
Edgeworth: Vaya que corre rápido.

Entré en el hospital y subí las escaleras, de ninguna forma tomaría el ascensor. Me compré un zumo en el segundo piso porque hacía calor y tenía sed, para cuando llegué al quinto piso ya lo había terminado.

Edgeworth: ¿Dónde estará la habitación 12? -Vio la habitación que tenía un 12 en su puerta y entró-.  
Oldbag: -Leer rápido, tiene voz de cotorra- ¡Edgey-cuchi! ¿Vienes a verme? Seguro fue porque salí en las noticias y te preocupaste por mí.  
Edgeworth: En realidad quisiera saber que es lo que vio.  
Oldbag: Fue una situación bastante horrible, por culpa de eso me tropecé y mi espalda se resintió. Es por eso que estoy en esta cama de hospital tan incomoda.  
Edgeworth: Solo quiero saber lo que ocurrió señora Oldbag.  
Oldbag: Esta bien, aunque no es algo que una señorita como yo quisiera recordar.  
Edgeworth: ¡Lo que ocurrió! -Irritado-  
Oldbag: No te alteres Edgey-poo -Se aclara la garganta, comienza a hablar rápido- Mira, yo paseaba tranquilamente por el puerto que está en ese lago que no es el Gourd, cuando vi a tres hombres: Uno llevaba una gabardina negra y sombrero, los otros dos ropas casuales. La cosa es que el hombre de la gabardina disparó a uno de los hombres en la cabeza, al otro le abrió el torso haciendo que sus órganos se esparcieran por el piso, era asqueroso, para colmo, recogió el corazón que estaba en el piso y se sacó una selfie con los cadáveres, qué sádico. Huí del lugar porque podía asesinarme también y sacarse una selfie con mi cabeza -Tiembla-  
Edgeworth: Ya veo ¿Y pudo ver la cara del asesino?  
Oldbag: No, pero quizás mi compañera de cuarto sí. Le dispararon en la escena del crimen, la bala no alcanzó su corazón pero si le dejo secuelas graves. Está esperando un trasplante, su cama esta al otro lado de estas cortinas.  
Edgeworth: Gracias por su testimonio señora Oldbag, con su permiso.

Hice a un lado las cortinas que separaban la cama de la señora Oldbag de su compañera, la chica en cuestión estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Cerré las cortinas tras de mí y tome asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de la muchacha.

Su sonrisa era cálida e inocente como la de una niña, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba. Mientras le miraba, la chica despertó.

Alhy: -Despierta-  
Edgeworth: -Sobresalto- ... -Se le queda mirando-  
Alhy: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quién eres? ¡Ah! Hola :3 Que yo sepa no tengo familiares además de mi tía ¿Eres acaso un primo lejano?  
Edgeworth: No nada de eso, solo quería hacerte unas preguntas...

En ese momento llegó una enfermera a revisar el estado de la muchacha, cuando se percató de que estaba ahí me miro disgustada.

Enfermera: Disculpe ¿Es usted el novio de la paciente? ¿O quizás un primo?  
Edgeworth: -Avergonzado- No, para nada, yo solo-  
Enfermera: Entonces tengo que pedirle que se retire, solo los familiares pueden ver a la paciente en este momento. Su condición es muy delicada, aunque no lo parezca.  
Edgeworth: Supongo que tendré que irme "Casi consigo hablar con ella ¿Volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta de averiguar lo que paso en realidad en el puerto abandonado?" -Sale de la habitación al pasillo-

Un caballero mayor pasó junto a mí, lo que me llamo la atención fue la cantidad de flores exóticas que tenía en su ramo.

Caballero: Disculpe joven, mi visión no es la de antaño ¿Me podría decir que habitación es esta?  
Edgeworth: Es la habitación 12 señor.  
Caballero: ¡Muchas gracias joven! Al fin encontré la correcta -Entra a la habitación-  
Edgeworth: Quizás estuvo buscando por un buen rato -Piensa- "¿Qué se supone que hago esperando aquí? ¿Tal vez espero a que salga la enfermera para hablar con esa chica? No lo se".

Dentro de la habitación, la señora Oldbag estaba dormida y la enfermera ya se iba. No le dio importancia al caballero que entró.

Caballero: Mira bella ragazza, traje flores para ti.  
Alhy: Pero yo... ¡No lo conozco!  
Capirino: Se que en realidad eres Gabriel, no es necesario que lo escondas.  
Alhy: Jefe, lo lamento. Muchas gracias por las flores.  
Capirino: Siendo mujer, me temo que tendrás que retirarte.  
Alhy: Lo se -Suspira-  
Capirino: ¿Tienes problemas al corazón?  
Alhy: Me dispararon después de que usted me entregase el dinero del último encargo, fue obra de las Serpientes Ácidas.  
Capirino: Ya veo -Se aclara la garganta- Che si desidera sapere una cosa?  
Alhy: Claro ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
Capirino: Yo también voy a retirarme.  
Alhy: ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?  
Capirino: Porque voy a darte mi cuore.  
Alhy: Pero usted morirá y Luna Roja se quedará sin jefe ¿Qué harán ellos sin usted?  
Capirino: Ragazza, fuiste como un hijo para mí, por eso tengo que pedirte un favor y es que te encargues de Luna Roja.  
Alhy: ¡Soy una mujer! ¡Y acaba de decirme que me tengo que retirar!  
Capirino: He cambiado de opinión. Liderarás la organización como Gabriel, aunque si descubren que eres Alhy me temo que te ejecutarán por romper las reglas, así que tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Tomé esta repentina decisión ya que me di cuenta de que tienes un enorme potencial, como también ideas frescas que beneficiaran en gran medida a nuestra mafia. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?  
Alhy: Con un discurso como ese no hay quién se niegue -Sonríe-  
Capirino: Llamaré a los doctores y les diré que todo está listo, espera un momento.

El jefe de la mafia hizo una llamada por celular y un grupo de doctores entró a la habitación, pusieron a la chica en una camilla y le dieron anestesia.

Capirino: Adiós para siempre "Gabriel".  
Alhy: Adiós... Y muchas gracias...

Mientras me cuestionaba si entrar o no en la habitación, un grupo de doctores salió con una camilla, seguramente llevaban a un paciente al quirófano. Espera un segundo ¿Esa camilla acaba de salir de la habitación 12? Como no era la señora Oldbag a la que estaban trasladando era obviamente esa chica ¿Su condición había empeorado? ¿Habrán encontrado un donante? Por alguna razón me fijé en su muñeca y me percaté de un objeto que se me hacía muy familiar, un pequeño cascabel.

Entonces recordé a esa joven de 17 años cuyos padres fueron asesinados, aquel momento de desesperación en que le di un beso.

Sus labios tenían un leve sabor a vainilla.

Para cuando termine de recordar las cosas que pasaron aquellos días, ya se la habían llevado. Nunca imagine que ella fuera-

Phoenix: ¡Edgey! Al fin te encuentro ¿Ya hablaste con la señora Oldbag?  
Edgeworth: Sí, pero hay otro posible testigo.  
Phoenix: ¿Y qué te dijo?  
Edgeworth: No pudimos hablar, ahora debe estar en una mesa de operaciones.  
Phoenix: Que pena, quizás podamos volver otro día a hablar con él ¿Nos vamos?  
Edgeworth: De acuerdo, ya es bastante tarde de todos modos.

Esa sonrisa en la cara de idiota que tiene me fascina, Nick es bastante adorable.

En la sala de operaciones número 8, los doctores habían completado el trasplante con éxito. Se llevaron el cuerpo de Capirino a la Morgue y Alhy fue llevada de vuelta a su habitación.

Unas cuantas horas después

Alhy: ¿D-Dónde estoy?  
Oldbag: Devuelta en la habitación chiquilla.  
Alhy: ¿Y dónde está-  
Oldbag: ¿Edgey-cuchi? No volvió después de que la enfermera le dijo que se fuera.  
Alhy: Ah, ya veo -Levanta su brazo derecho y observa el cascabel que colgaba en su muñeca, le da un pequeño golpe con el dedo índice, este suena- Me pregunto de que quería hablar conmigo -No quita la vista del cascabel-  
Oldbag: Se ve que te gusta mucho esa cosa.  
Alhy: Sí, me lo dio... -Piensa- "Un momento ¿Será posible?" Disculpe, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el hombre de hace un rato?  
Oldbag: Edgeworth ¿Acaso pasa algo con Edgey-poo?  
Alhy: Ehh no, nada -Piensa- "Así que Edgeworth"


	5. El Adiós

Mi felicidad comenzó hace un año, pero probablemente hoy se acabe. No se como reaccionará Miles al darle la noticia, creo que se lo diré después de tener intimidad.

26 minutos después

Edgeworth: Mi niño travieso, nos manchaste -Ríe- Te amo.  
Phoenix: Yo te amo más -Se pone triste-  
Edgeworth: ¿Nick? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
Phoenix: Yo...

Decirle en este momento no será fácil, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Phoenix: Me voy del país.  
Edgeworth: ¡¿Cuándo?! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?  
Phoenix: La verdad no sabía como decirte esto, me voy esta tarde, exactamente a las 3 pm.  
Edgeworth: -Pasmado- ¿Hoy?  
Phoenix: Si -Se pone más triste aún-  
Edgeworth: ¿Cuándo volverás?  
Phoenix: No lo sé, quizás no vuelva nunca.  
Edgeworth: ¡¿Pero dónde vas y por qué?!  
Phoenix: Me voy a Moldavia, tengo problemas legales allá.  
Edgeworth: ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Qué hiciste?  
Phoenix: Dicen que atenté contra la vida de su gobernador solo por apuntarle con el dedo.  
Edgeworth: ¡No te pueden acusar de semejante atrocidad!  
Phoenix: Dicen tener pruebas, seguro son falsificadas.  
Edgeworth: Estoy seguro de que es así, suena como algo que habrías echo, pero eso no significa que atentarás contra la vida de ese gobernador. No tardarán en descubrir que eres inocente.  
Phoenix: ¿No sabías? El sistema de justicia en Moldavia es el más atrasado del mundo. Demorarán años, si es que no toda mi vida en declararme inocente.  
Edgeworth: Entonces iré contigo.  
Phoenix: No puedes, te podrían encerrar para toda la vida y no quiero eso para ti, además necesitas una visa especial si solo vas de visita. No quiero que arruines tu vida por mí.  
Edgeworth: ...  
Phoenix: Lo único que puedo pedirte que hagas, es que te olvides de mí.  
Edgeworth: No puedo, tú me hiciste ser más humano.  
Phoenix: Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, lo que quiero es que seas feliz a pesar de que no esté a tu lado. Es lo único que te pido.  
Edgeworth: Mi felicidad solo está contigo Nick.  
Phoenix: Tendrás que encontrarla en alguien más, por favor, olvídate de mí. -Solloza- Tengo que irme o perderé el vuelo -Se viste y se va-  
Edgeworth: -Se viste y lo sigue-

Cuando me subí al avión vi a Miles hacerme señas desesperadas, respondí con señas más leves, puesto que me dolía mucho despedirme de él.

Edgeworth: -Susurra- La única forma de olvidarte sería que me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me provoque una amnesia severa.

En casa de Miles

Edgeworth: -Abre un libro y lee en voz alta- Lo esperé desde el día en que se fue, pasaron los años, y yo seguía esperándole allí, viviendo solo de fideos instantáneos que vendían en el aeropuerto. Quedando solo unos segundos de mi vida seguía ahí, mis últimas palabras fueron "Espero encontrarme contigo en el cielo" -Cierra el libro y lee la portada- Una trágica historia de Amor; por ʎHl∀ ʎZ∀ɹϽ, Editorial Independiente -Piensa- "Nunca dejaré de leer sus historias, siempre me llegan al corazón" Nick... -Abraza el libro y solloza- ¿Será lo mejor olvidarte?


	6. Tercer Encuentro

En cuanto me dieron el alta en el hospital volví a mi casa en Malibú, a unos 3 km de Zuma Beach, donde soy instructora de surf. Es lo que el jefe hubiese querido. No quería volver por ningún motivo a la casa de L.A., me causaba mucho dolor.

Fui a Zuma Beach y la caseta en la que trabajaba e inscribía a mis estudiantes estaba desmoronada, era mi deber restaurarla.

Mientras reconstruía la rústica caseta, unos niños que jugaban en la playa se acercaron a mí.

Niño 1: Señorita ¿Por qué hace eso?  
Alhy: Porque yo solía dar clases de surf y lo volveré a hacer. Me retiré hace 6 años por una enfermedad pero ya me recuperé -Piensa- "Todo ese tiempo estuve trabajando en Luna Roja y lo sigo haciendo"  
Niño 2: ¡Entonces usted le dio clases de surf a mi hermano!  
Alhy: Seguramente, también puedo darte clases a ti.  
Niño 3: ¿Cuánto cuestan las clases?  
Alhy: Son completamente gratis.  
Niños: ¡Wow!  
Alhy: La instructora de surf de Zuma Beach ¡Ha vuelto!

Al decir eso unos 8 surfers novatos se acercaron a la caseta y pidieron ser mis estudiantes, no los podía rechazar.

Alhy: Ya que todos saben más o menos lo básico primero calentaremos.

Fui con mi tabla al agua y los 8 surfers venían detrás mio.

Alhy: El calentamiento consiste en dominar una ola y después reunirse conmigo en donde sea que este en ese momento. Cuando todos hayan terminado esta sencilla tarea pasaremos a lo siguiente.  
?: Después de tanto trabajo unas vacaciones no están mal.

Desde el agua pude observar a un hombre peliplata alejado de la orilla, leía un libro a la sombra de su quitasol, pero no podía ver de cual se trataba. Tenía puestos lentes de sol negros y un bañador que solo consistía en algo parecido a unas bermudas, dejando al descubierto su muy bien formado pecho.

Surfer 1: ¡Instructora! ¡TIBURÓN! ¡DELANTE SUYO!  
Alhy: ¿Eh?

Al mirar a mar abierto vi a un tiburón blanco acercarse directamente hacia mí. No me asuste, pues no era cualquier tiburón. Hubieran visto la cara de toda esa gente en la playa.

Alhy: -A los surfers- Vuelvan a la orilla -Desata el cascabel que estaba en su muñeca y lo lanza a uno de los surfers- No quiero que se moje, se podría oxidar.

La mayoría de ellos llevaban trajes de surf estándar, mientras que mi traje negro y rojo relucía a la luz del sol. Tiene una gran letra "A" en la parte de adelante y una letra "D" en la parte de atrás. El tiburón ya estaba justo al frente mio.

Alhy: ¡Tiburonsin!  
Tiburonsin: -Golpea la tabla de Alhy con su aleta-  
Alhy: Perdona por abandonarte mi querida mascota, mis padres no pudieron ir a por mí ese día. -Lo abraza- aún recuerdo cuando solo eras del tamaño de la mitad de mi tabla.  
Tiburonsin: -Chapotea y nada en círculos alrededor de Alhy-

Todas las personas estaban con cara de "Che cazzo sta succedendo?". Al abrazar a mi querido tiburón se desabrocho el velcro que unía mi pie con la tabla, se acercaba una gran ola a una velocidad colosal.

Edgeworth: ¡Alhy!

En ese instante no sabía si me recordaba o si el shock me confundió, la ola reventó justo sobre mí. La tabla en la que iba quedó flotando en el agua. Toda la playa se esperaba lo peor, ya que el salvavidas se había tomado un descanso para almorzar. No tenía a alguien que cubriera su turno.

Mientras me hundía vi la silueta de Edgeworth que nadaba desde la superficie para rescatarme, pero al fijarme mejor, me di cuenta de que era Tiburonsin.

Cuando mi mascota me llevó a mi tabla nadé hacia la orilla, mis estudiantes se abalanzaron sobre mí ya que estaban preocupados.

Surfer 2: ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?  
Alhy: Eso creo, no tengo ninguna herida.  
Surfer 2: ¿Por qué no se fue si ya había visto la ola?  
Alhy: Nunca la vi, les pedí que se fueran porque no sabría como reaccionaría mi mascota ante su presencia.  
Surfer 3: Osea que ese tiburón es su mascota.  
Alhy: Sí, esta entrenado, pero no suele relacionarse mucho con la gente.  
Surfer 7: ¿Y el cascabel que llevaba en su muñeca?  
Alhy: Se lo pasé a uno de ustedes ¿¡Lo perdieron!?  
Surfer 8: ¿Era muy preciado para usted ese cascabel de cinta roja?

Me quede metida en mis pensamientos, no sabía que responder. Mis 8 estudiantes se quedaron igualmente callados, hasta qué...

Surfer 5: Sí, lo perdimos.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, pero eso fue todo. No baje la mirada ni llore más, porque recordé esas palabras que me había dicho Edgeworth aquella vez hace 6 años.

Alhy: -A los surfers- La clase se cancela por hoy, vuelvan mañana.

Todos asintieron, clavé mi tabla en la arena y me lancé al mar, tal como lo hice por el collar de mi madre; Pero no había nada. Tomé un descanso para tomar aire y volví a sumergirme, repetí este proceso hasta que me agoté. Me quedé un rato flotando en el agua para tranquilizarme, luego volví a la orilla y me tumbé en la arena.

Alhy: Lo entiendo... Me rindo...

Puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos, había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar ese objeto que era tan preciado para mí, hasta que siento algo caer en mi mano.

Alhy: ¿Pero qué?  
Edgeworth: Nunca te rindas, aunque sientas que no hay ninguna esperanza.

Me levanté y quise abrazarlo, pero no lo hice.

Edgeworth: Oh, nunca llegué a decirte mi nombre, que descortés de mi parte. Mi nombre es Miles Edgeworth.  
Alhy: Yo tampoco te dije el mio, mi nombre es Alhy Denward.  
Edgeworth: ¿Eres esa chica, la que conocí hace 6 años frente al tribunal?  
Alhy: Sí, ese cascabel que encontraste es el mismo que me diste aquel día.  
Edgeworth: Y aún lo conservas...  
Alhy: Oh, mira la hora que es -Apunta a un gran reloj de un edificio cercano- Tengo que irme.

Estaba caminando con rumbo a mi casa, hasta que Edgeworth me detuvo.

Edgeworth: Espera, pero que curioso habernos encontrado aquí.  
Alhy: Bastante.  
Edgeworth: ¿Estas aquí de vacaciones?  
Alhy: No, yo vivo aquí.  
Edgeworth: Ya veo, yo en cambio decidí descansar un poco de mi trabajo, ya que tengo casa aquí no tengo problemas de vivienda.  
Alhy: -Susurra- Tu sueldo de fiscal te permitiría comprar 3 mansiones en Las Vegas.  
Edgeworth: ¿Dijiste algo?  
Alhy: No, nada.  
Edgeworth: Cambiando de tema ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? Debes estar cansada.  
Alhy: Siendo surfer las olas me agarran bastante seguido, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.  
Edgeworth: Solo te estoy invitando a tomar algo, aunque parece que estas acostumbrada a evadir las invitaciones de la gente.  
Alhy: Ya que me lo estas pidiendo de esa forma, supongo que no puedo rechazar tu ofrecimiento.

El fiscal fue a buscar unas cosas al maletero de su coche, al parecer, tenía un minibar ahí dentro lleno de helados del Samurai de Acero. Me ofreció uno mientras buscaba otro para él.

Alhy: -Lee el envoltorio- Helado Samurai: Sabor a Manzana Justiciera. -Desenvuelve el helado y empieza a comer-  
Edgeworth: No sabía que sabor te iba gustar, así que preferí darte el que encuentro más refrescante.  
Alhy: Es bastante bueno, generalmente estas cosas publicitarias saben a plástico.  
Edgeworth: Pero no las del Samurai de Acero, la mayor parte de su mercancía es de calidad.  
Alhy: Así veo -Se acerca a la orilla de la playa para mojarse un poco los pies-  
Edgeworth: ¿Hace cuánto haces surf?  
Alhy: Desde que pude subirme a una tabla, más o menos a los 6 años. Mis padres solían traerme a esta playa para que pudiera practicar -Mira el atardecer con un poco de nostalgia-  
Edgeworth: Perdona, no sabía que tu hobby estaría ligado a tus padres.  
Alhy: No es tu culpa, no tenías forma de saberlo. -De repente la chica empieza a sentir pinchazos en los pies, luego fue arrastrada mar adentro-

Estando en el agua me di cuenta de que tenía cangrejos enganchados a los pies, así como algas que a la vez estaban enganchadas en la cola de un pez que al parecer tiene mucha fuerza. Me deshice de las algas primero, luego traté de hacer que los cangrejos me soltaran, pero estos no querían moverse. Para cuando logré sacarlos, una ola me cubrió. Me dio un calambre y no podía luchar contra la corriente. Me hundí lentamente en las profundidades de aquellas aguas, tratando con toda la voluntad que tenía de nadar hacia la superficie, sin resultado alguno. Cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, vi una silueta que se acercaba en mi dirección, pero antes poder distinguirla me desmayé.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la orilla de la playa, alguien me estaba haciendo compresiones. Tosí bastante agua y abrí los ojos, para mi sorpresa el que me había rescatado era Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Oh por dios ¿Estás bien?  
Alhy: Eso creo -Tose- Estaba en serios problemas allá, gracias por salvarme -Sonríe-  
Edgeworth: No hay de qué, trato de hacer lo posible -Se pone de pie-

Revisé las heridas que habían causado los cangrejos, sangraban un poco, pero no era nada serio. Me levanté y caminé junto con Edgeworth hacia su auto.

Alhy: -Piensa- "Ughh estas heridas arden muchísimo con la arena" -Tropieza y cae-  
Edgeworth: Oye ¿Estás bien?  
Alhy: Uh... sí, solo... -Se levanta pero vuelve a caer-  
Edgeworth: -Muestra una expresión preocupada- ¿Puedes caminar?  
Alhy: Creo que no, las heridas eran más serias de lo que pensaba.  
Edgeworth: -Toma a Alhy entre sus brazos, llevándole consigo, sigue caminando- Puedo llevarte a tu casa, tengo bastante tiempo.  
Alhy: Uh-

Es interrumpida por un chico de cabello negro el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, estaba completamente empapado. Tenía un marcado acento español (*De España).

Tipo Extraño: ¡Alhy! ¿Pero que te ha pasado? -Dirige una mirada desafiante a Edgeworth, este solo se sorprende- Lo siento señor -Le quita a Alhy de sus brazos- Espero que no le haya causado muchos problemas.  
Edgeworth: Eh... En realidad- -Le interrumpe el sujeto-  
Tipo extraño: Yo la llevaré a casa, gracias por la ayuda colega.  
Alhy: Pero yo-

 _El chico se la lleva caminando sin más, dejando atrás la imagen de Edgeworth, quién aún desconcertado, se perdió en el atardecer_

Edgeworth: ¡Tch! -Frunce el ceño- ¿Pero qué rayos fue todo eso?


	7. Descubrimiento

El chico misterioso se llevó a Alhy lejos del fiscal, pero aún seguían en la playa.

Alhy: ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú? -Enojada- ¿Podrías bajarme? Quién te- -La deja gentilmente en la arena.  
Tipo Extraño: ¿Acaso no me reconoces Alhy?  
Alhy: ¿Reconocerte? ¡Jamás te he visto en mi vida!  
Tipo Extraño: -Se lleva una mano al pecho, donde debe estar su corazón, finge sufrimiento- Oye, eso duele. Pensar que salvé tu vida hace unas horas.  
Alhy: ¿¡De qué estas hablando!? ¿Salvar mi vida? Tú-

 _Se detiene por un momento, observa al chico de pies a cabeza, se mantiene así por un rato hasta que llega a una conclusión. Algo asustada, levanta su brazo apuntando al chico con el dedo._

Alhy: ¡¿Tiburonsin?!  
Tiburonsin: ¡Uh-ha-ha!  
Alhy: ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

La mascota de Alhy, ahora transformado en humano, dio vueltas mostrando autoridad.

Tiburonsin: Quiero que sepas que soy muy gruñón y que me mando solo.  
Alhy: -Sorprendida- ¿Ahora me llevarás a casa?  
Tiburonsin: Sí, y me quedaré a dormir, aunque debes darme indicaciones para poder llegar.  
Alhy: Claro, pero duermes en el sillón.  
Tiburonsin: ¡¿EN EL SILLÓN?!  
Alhy: ¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo más camas.

Al decir eso me tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y me llevó a casa siguiendo mis indicaciones, ya era de noche.

Alhy: Ten -Le muestra una manta, piensa- "Parece que puedo volver a caminar por mi cuenta".  
Tiburonsin: ¿No era coña? ¿De verdad tendré que dormir en el sillón?  
Alhy: Ya te dije que no tengo más camas, pero si habitaciones. ¿Acaso quieras que duerma yo aquí? -Irritada-  
Tiburonsin: ¿Y no podemos dormir juntos?  
Alhy: ¿!Ah!? ò/ó ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te pasa?  
Tiburonsin: No lo pillo ¿Qué tiene de malo dormir con tu chucho?  
Alhy: Número uno, no eres un perro, eres un tiburónhumanomascota. Número dos, ya déjalo. Dije que dormirás en el sillón y punto -Suspira- Como tiburón no eras tan molesto.  
Tiburonsin: ¿Ah sí? Pues entonces dejaré de joder la marrana.

 _Algo intrigada, Alhy sigue con la mirada a Tiburonsin que se dirige a la cocina._

Tiburonsin llena un vaso con agua y lo vierte encima de sí mismo, al instante se transforma en tiburón.

Alhy: ¿Qué haces? ¡Te vas a ahogar!  
Tiburonsin: -Se mueve de forma extraña-  
Alhy: ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!? ¿Cómo te vuelves a convertir en humano?  
Tiburonsin: -Agita sus aletas y su cola, luego se mueve cada vez más lento-  
Alhy: Qué he hecho... -Se larga a llorar- Tiburonsin por favor ¡Vuelve a ser humano!

El tiburón dejó de retorcerse y gruñir, se quedó mirando a Alhy por unos instantes. Después de unos segundos vuelve a ser humano.

Tiburonsin: -Desvía la mirada, incómodo, se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Oye, tranquila... Era cachondeo.  
Alhy: -Se mantuvo inmóvil mirando a su mascota- Una b-broma -Sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, la angustia que sentía se convirtió en ira, secó sus lágrimas- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡¿Sabes el susto que me diste?!

La chica arrojó la manta junto con una almohada a la cara de Tiburonsin, el cual se mantenía callado en una esquina de la sala.

Alhy: -Camina con dirección a las escaleras- ¡Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a mi habitación! -Se va, quedando el chico tiburón solo en la cocina-

Tiburonsin: ¿Qué le pasa? Yo soy el que debería estar enojado... Pensar que hice todo esto por ella, y aún así no me quiere aquí -Va al salón de estar y se tira en el sillón- Ya verá.

A la mañana siguiente

Alhy: -Hablando dormida- Miles, Miles, Miles... ¿¡EDGEWORTH!? -Despierta sobresaltada-

Al despertar, la chica sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. El pecho de una persona estaba pegado a su espalda y su cabeza se apoyaba ligeramente en su hombro, al punto en que se podía sentir su respiración. Esto le asustó un poco, pero permaneció completamente quieta.

Ideó una manera rápida de huir mientras este no se despertara, y sí fuera el caso, poder evadirlo. Lentamente se intentó levantar, la persona no reaccionó, al voltear su mirada y ver quién era...

Alhy: Espera un momento, ¿Tiburonsin?  
Tiburonsin: Mhhh -Abre uno de sus ojos lentamente y le mira con una cara somnolienta- Buenos días -Se sentó en la cama y se acercó a ella, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla-  
Alhy: -Sorprendida, lleva una mano a su mejilla- ¿¡Pero qué haces en mi cama!?  
Tiburonsin: Joder, tu sillón era muy duro, uno no se puede ni sentar en esa mierda ¿Acaso quieres romper mi espalda?  
Alhy: No seas tan exagerado, tú fuiste quién quiso dormir aquí. ¡Además te dije que no te metieras en mi habitación!  
Tiburonsin: ¡No te entiendo! ¿Cuál es el problema con que duerma en tu cuarto? ¡Antes decías que sería genial que yo pudiera dormir contigo en tu casa! -Piensa- "Aunque este sitio es una jodida mansión".  
Alhy: ¡Pero antes era diferente!  
Tiburonsin: ¿Y por qué? -Hace puchero-  
Alhy: -Baja la mirada- Bueno, porque antes eras un tiburón.  
Tiburonsin: ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Sigo siendo el mismo ¿Sabes? -Se levanta de la cama, se apoya en la pared y se voltea hacia Alhy- ¿En verdad me odias siendo así?  
Alhy: No... En realidad...  
Tiburonsin: Si quieres que vuelva a mi forma original solo tienes que pedirlo, no volveré a ser humano si así lo prefieres. Después de todo, hice esto por ti.  
Alhy: Yo...

La joven estaba completamente perpleja, extrañaba a su mascota tiburón, pero tampoco quería que este chico se fuera. Ese "Hice esto por ti" la confundía aún más.

Alhy: Bueno, yo-

De repente suena el timbre de la puerta.

Alhy: ¡Oh! Alguien llama -Nerviosa- Y-Yo iré.  
Tiburonsin: Tch -Enojado-

Alhy bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al contestar se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Alhy: ¿E-Edgeworth? -Sorprendida-  
Edgeworth: Buenos días.  
Alhy: Buenas, ¿Q-Qué es lo que haces aquí? -Piensa- "Mas bien COMO llegaste aquí".  
Edgeworth: Ah, verás -Baja su cabeza para observar la chaqueta que llevaba en su mano, la cual entregó a Alhy- Ten, se te quedó ayer en la playa.  
Alhy: Muchas gracias, no tenías-

Es interrumpida por Tiburonsin, quién apareció detrás de ella. Apoyo uno de sus brazos en la pared y con el otro abrazó a Alhy atraiéndola hacia él, mirando desafiante al fiscal.

Tiburonsin: ¿Necesitas algo?


	8. El Precio Del Conflicto

Edgeworth: -Observo por un segundo a Tiburonsin con un gesto de desprecio, luego lo ignoró completamente- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?  
Alhy: Estoy bastante bien, solo me quedaron un par de cicatrices.  
Edgeworth: En verdad lamento mucho lo de ayer, y lo de tus cicatrices. Fue por culpa de mi descuido, me gustaría compensarlo.  
Tiburonsin: -Piensa- "¡¿Él me está ignorando?!" -Encabronado-  
Edgeworth: ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? Conozco sitios muy buenos cerca de aquí.  
Alhy: No es mala idea.  
Tiburonsin: "Y a mí que me den por culo" -Irradiando un aura oscura a su alrededor, aún detrás de Alhy- Todavía estoy aquí ¿Sabes?.  
Edgeworth: -Observó al chico con desprecio y superioridad, luego mira a la chica y sonríe- Si le disgusta a tu novio, mejor no debería molestarte.  
Alhy: ¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio?  
Edgeworth: ¿Acaso él no es tu novio?  
Alhy: -Miro a Tiburonsin un momento- ¡Pfff! -Se cubre la boca para que no se le escape una carcajada-  
Tiburonsin: "¿Cuál es la puta gracias?"  
Edgeworth: Entonces, ¿Por qué no te arreglas y vamos? -Volteó de nuevo hacia el muchacho y le mira con una sonrisa triunfal- Tu amigo puede ir también.  
Tiburonsin: "Amigo el pepino que te metes por el culo".

Ambos se arreglaron mientras el fiscal los esperaba en la sala de estar, luego fueron a un restaurante en el deportivo de Miles.

Recepcionista: ¿Hizo su reserva señor?  
Edgeworth: Sí, debería estar en la lista como Miles Edgeworth.  
Recepcionista: Aquí está, hoy, justo en este preciso momento. Muy puntual.  
Edgeworth: Gracias, es una de mis virtudes.  
Recepcionista: Pero es una reserva para dos personas -Mira a Alhy y Tiburonsin-  
Oldbag: -Aparece detrás de la recepcionista- ¡Edgey-poo! Qué bueno encontrarte aquí.  
Edgeworth: "¿Y ahora como hago que esta vieja lechuza se aleje de aquí?" -Mira al chico tiburón- "¡EUREKA!"  
Tiburonsin: ¿Solo para dos? Nosotros somos tres.  
Edgeworth: Señorita Wendy, le presento a -dirigiéndose a Tiburonsin- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?  
Tiburonsin: Mi nombre es Ti- -Es interrumpido por Alhy-  
Alhy: Ti... Tiago Zark, su nombre es Tiago Zark.  
Tiburonsin: Sí, si.  
Oldbag: -Observa detenidamente a Tiburonsin- ¡Tiago! -Se sonroja y pestañea mucho-  
Tiburonsin: ¡Ayúdenme! -La lechuza se lo lleva dentro del restaurante-  
Edgeworth: Entremos.  
Alhy: E-Esta bien.  
Camarero: Yo los llevaré a su mesa.

Ambos son llevados a una mesa hermosamente decorada al lado de la ventana, con vista al mar. Les entregan un menú a cada uno.

Alhy: -Se sienta y mira por la ventana- Qué hermosa vista, nunca había observado de esta manera a Malibú.  
Edgeworth: Por supuesto... -Se sienta frente a ella, le observa mientras la chica sigue viendo el paisaje- Es muy hermoso.

 _Alhy se da la vuelta y mira al fiscal, éste le sonríe a modo de simpatía._

Camarero: ¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar?  
Edgeworth: -Le da una ojeada al menú- A mi me gustaría pedir estos langostinos al brandy.  
Camarero: ¿Y para la señorita?  
Alhy: -Mira el menú por un momento- Yo pediré el filete de pargo con aceitunas y almendras.  
Camarero: Tengo muchas recomendaciones para lo que pueden beber.  
Alhy: Yo solo quiero vodka si no es mucha molestia.  
Camarero: -Anota- Vodka para la señorita ¿Y para el caballero?  
Edgeworth: Un martini seco, eso es todo.  
Camarero: -Revisa su libreta- Entonces es un martini seco, vodka, langostinos al brandy y un filete de pargo con aceitunas y almendras.  
Edgeworth: Es correcto.  
Camarero: -Se va-

La chica y el fiscal se quedan quietos sin decir nada, un ambiente tenso se esparcía por el restaurante, hasta que Miles cortó el silencio.

Edgeworth: Sobre lo que te quería preguntar en el hospital, ¿Sabías que en el puerto en el cual te dispararon fue una escena del crimen? Murieron cinco personas allí, justo antes de que te hicieran daño.  
Alhy: -Se pone nerviosa- No lo sabía -Sonríe-  
Edgeworth: Mmmhh -Se muestra inquisitivo-  
Camarero: Aquí están sus bebidas, su comida llegará en un momento.  
Alhy: Deje la botella de Vodka.  
Camarero: De acuerdo -Se va-  
Edgeworth: -Dirigiéndose al camarero- Gracias -Toma la copa y sorbe un poco de su contenido, apoya uno de sus codos en la mesa, aún con el martini en la otra mano- Pero es muy extraño el haber estado ahí y no ver nada, es más, probablemente el asesino fue quien te disparó.  
Alhy: -Aunque nerviosa, logró mantener la compostura gracias al vodka- Es extraño, seguro que no vi nada porque buscaba esto -Toca con la yema de sus dedos el zircón azul del collar que lleva en su cuello, observó al fiscal esperando su reacción-  
Edgeworth: -Se recuesta en la silla y cruza sus piernas- Los cadáveres fueron encontrados al fondo del lago, según la autopsia y los testimonios de los doctores que te atendieron unos minutos antes de que te dispararán.

La chica se quedó callada un momento, ya no tenía argumentos. Llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca sin saber que decir, hasta que decidió usar esos nervios para su coartada.

Alhy: Y-Yo ¿Acaso nadé cerca del lugar donde estaban los cadáveres?

Miles, creyendo la actuación, dio como cuenta que a la chica la situación la asustaba y le causaba repugnancia, por lo que concluyó que sería difícil que estuviera implicada.

Edgeworth: "Es poco probable que ese involucrada, sin embargo, pudo haber sido testigo y haberle causado algún tipo de trauma. Quizás no pudo soportar la situación y ha borrado los recuerdos de su cabeza, o simplemente no puede hablar de ello. Es mejor no alejarla del caso aún".  
Camarero: Aquí está su pedido señor -Sirve los platos en la mesa-  
Edgeworth: Muchas gracias -Empieza a comer-  
Alhy: -Come despacio- Esta delicioso.  
Edgeworth: "Creo que no pensaré en el caso por ahora".  
Tiburonsin: ¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! Me dejaste con esa vieja loca.  
Oldbag: Tiago~ No digas cosas tan horribles -Lo apretuja-  
Tiburonsin: Suéltame vieja loca òMó  
Edgeworth: -Los observa atentamente-  
Tiburonsin: ¿Qué miras?  
Edgeworth: Solo disfruto del espectáculo.  
Tiburonsin: -Agarra al fiscal de su pañuelo del cuello- Miserable...  
Alhy: -Se queda quieta y no reacciona-  
Edgeworth: -Le dobla el brazo a Tiburonsin- ¿Algún problema? No hagas pleitos en un lugar público, nos podrían echar mocoso.  
Tiburonsin: ¡No me digas mocoso, saco de mierda!  
Edgeworth: Por favor, tranquilízate -Le dobla aún más el brazo-  
Tiburonsin: -Se suelta- ¡Ya me tienes hasta los cojones! -Se muestra como su puño se acerca para golpear a Miles-

Más rato, fuera del restaurante

Edgeworth: Te dije que nos echarían, idiota.  
Tiburonsin: -Todo machacado por la paliza que le dio el fiscal- Pero al menos no me vetaron para siempre por acoso.  
Oldbag: ¡Hey! ¡Qué fue todo un malentendido!  
Alhy: -Se golpea la cara FACEPALM-  
Edgeworth: -Suspira- De acuerdo, los llevo a su casa.  
Tiburonsin: ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Prefiero ir a pie que subirme otra vez a tu coche!

El fiscal obliga al chico tiburón a subirse en el asiento de atrás, la joven surfer se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Oldbag: Espera Edgey-poo, ¡Eres el único hombre en mi vida!

El deportivo rojo se aleja a una velocidad considerable.

Oldbag: Tendré que irme caminando.

Y en el auto

Alhy: -Ve un libro debajo de su asiento- ¿Te gustan las novelas?  
Edgeworth: Me encantan, sobre todo las de este autor.  
Alhy: -Mira la portada y lee- Serpientes Elocuentes por ʎHl∀ ʎz∀ɹϽ. Un momento -Sorprendida- ¡Pero si esto lo escribí yo!  
Edgeworth: ¿En serio? Tienes que estar bromeando.  
Alhy: No, yo escribí esta novela.  
Edgeworth: ¡En verdad eres tú! Siempre pensé que serías una especie de gordo sudoroso que no se levanta de su escritorio. Con un seudónimo como ʎHl∀ ʎz∀ɹϽ nunca se sabe.  
Alhy: Me siento ofendida, pero supongo que es mi culpa por escoger un alias así.  
Edgeworth: Volviendo al tema, déjame comentarte que el final de este libro me parece magistral.  
Alhy: Todos adoran el final, quién iba a imaginar que el personaje que se veía más malvado, el Sr. Brown, quería la herencia para fundar una escuela social de arte para niños.  
Edgeworth: Nadie, por eso me encariñe con él.  
Tiburonsin: ¡Oigan! ¡También estoy aquí! "¿Por qué me ignoran siempre que se juntan?".

Llegando a la mansión

Alhy: -Se baja-  
Edgeworth: -A Tiburonsin- ¿Y tú donde vives?  
Tiburonsin: Yo vivo aquí.

El muchacho de la nada se bajó del auto, abrazó a Alhy, le tapó los ojos y empezó a gruñir. Al rato después apareció un tipo caminando por la calle.

Edgeworth: -Se queda en el coche observando- "Vigilaré esta situación solo por curiosidad".  
Sujeto: Tanto tiempo Alhy -Sonríe- Veo que te estas divirtiendo.

Tiburonsin sujetó a Alhy aún más fuerte, ella reconoce la voz del sujeto.

Alhy: ¿Peter?


	9. ¿Quién dices que eres?

La situación se producía junto frente al deportivo de Edgeworth, así que tenía asientos en primera fila.

Tiburonsin: ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? ¡No te atrevas a molestar a Alhy de nuevo! ¡Gilipollas!  
Peter: ¿Te conozco amigo?  
Tiburonsin: Me conocerás si te le acercas, te lo advierto.  
Edgeworth: ¿Nunca has probado medicamentos para tus problemas de ira?  
Tiburonsin: ¿Acaso tomas pastillas por lo estirado?  
Edgeworth: ¡Tch!

La joven logró soltarse del agarre del chico tiburón, mientras éste estaba distraído peleando con el fiscal.

Alhy: ¿Qué haces aquí Peter?  
Peter: ¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a una amiga que no veía hace tiempo?  
Alhy: ¿Amiga? ¡Nosotros no somos nada!  
Peter: Vamos, no puedes seguir molesta.  
Alhy: ¡¿Por qué no lo estaría después de lo que me hiciste?!  
Peter: Ya te dije muchas veces que esa otra mujer no significaba nada para mí, lo que ella haya echo después no es culpa mía.  
Alhy: Siempre he sentido que el suicidio de Jennifer fue por mi culpa, pero la persona que debería expiar culpas ¡Eres tú!  
Peter: Esa despreciable mujer creía que era su amante, le explique una y mil veces que estaba contigo. Por eso le dije que abortara al bastardo que tenía en el vientre.  
Tiburonsin: ¡Tú! Capullo hijo de -La va a dar un golpe-  
Alhy: -Lo detiene- No vale la pena.  
Edgeworth: "¡Hmph! Desde que estoy con esta chica paso por un montón de problemas. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, yo solo quería interrogarla".  
Peter: ¿Qué no vale la pena? Vaya... Eres muy cruel Alhy.  
Alhy: Soy bastante cruel, si te pones a pensar en ello. ¿Por qué estas aquí?  
Peter: Pues en realidad solo pasaba por aquí y me acorde de ti. Escuche por ahí que habías vuelto, así que me pareció una buena idea decirte que desde que te fuiste, Tu amiguito de la playa... ¡Intenta comerme cada vez que entro al agua!

Alhy, quién estaba molesta, se quedó mirando a Tiburonsin. El chico intenta esquivar su mirada algo nervioso.

Alhy: -Suspira- Si es por eso puedes marcharte, no me agrada que te aparezcas y de lo del tiburón ya no tienes que preocuparte. -Lleva su cabello hacia atrás, el cascabel de su muñeca suena-  
Peter: ¿Uh? -Sorprendido- ¿Todavía llevas eso en la muñeca? -Sonríe- ¡En serio! Jamás te he visto sin él. -Se acerca intentando agarrar el objeto- En verdad desentona ¿Lo sabes?

La muchacha con una reacción rápida logra esquivar las manos de Peter y aleja el cascabel.

Peter: ¿Qué pasa? Estas exagerando, es solo un cascabel -Vuelve a acercar su mano y le quita el cascabel-  
Alhy: ¡Devuelve eso!  
Peter: -Ríe a carcajadas- De verdad no puedes ser así por algo como esto -Observa el cascabel-

La chica intenta quitarle el objeto a Peter, pero él empuja a Alhy con un brazo y eleva el cascabel con el otro. Al hacer esto suelta la pequeña bola, ésta salió rodando a la calle, la muchacha fue corriendo por el.

Tiburonsin: ¡ALHY! ¡CUIDADO!

Un auto atropelló a la novelista. su cadáver yacía fríamente en el suelo, vinieron policías a tomar testimonio a los presentes.

Pero todo era imaginación de Tiburonsin, quién salvó a Alhy de su muerte.

Alhy: -Mira atentamente a Tiburonsin, aturdida- Lo tengo -Sujeta con fuerza el cascabel en su mano-  
Tiburonsin: Alhy -Le abraza- Menos mal estas bien...

Miles se bajó del auto muy molesto, se acercó a Peter y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Peter: ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!  
Edgeworth: Molestar a la gente por tener cosas preciadas y tratar así a una chica, ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? ¿El amo y señor del universo? -Patea a Peter en la pierna- No se que relación tengas con ella, pero no te da derecho. En verdad -Mira a Peter con infinito desprecio- Odio a la gente como tú.  
Tiburonsin: -Ayuda a Alhy a levantarse y cruzar la calle- ¡Eh! Menos mal lo has hecho tú, sino yo lo hubiera matado a golpes.  
Peter: Hmph -Muy enojado se levantó del suelo- Hijo de p*ta -Mira a Alhy- En verdad debes estar divirtiéndote con tus nuevos _amigos_ Alhy -Se levanta y se va-  
Edgeworth: ¿Y quién era ese tipo?  
Alhy: Mi ex-novio, pero no te preocupes por eso, no creo que vuelva a molestarme.  
Tiburonsin: Menos si estoy aquí ¡Si ese cabrón vuelve se las verá conmigo!  
Alhy: -Risa nerviosa- "Claro que si campeón".


	10. Un Recuerdo

Tiburonsin y Alhy almorzaban en el sillón viendo televisión, cuando de repente suena el teléfono de la casa.

Alhy: Buenas tardes ¿Con quién desea hablar?  
?: ¿Hola? ¿Gabriel? Tu voz se oye más femenina.  
Alhy: -Se inyecta algo y su voz cambia a la de Gabriel- _Era mi novia. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_  
Tiburonsin: -Sorprendido- Eh -Alhy lo hace callar-  
?: Tienes que venir a la ceremonia de tu ascenso a jefe.  
Alhy: _Esta bien, no tardo_ -Cuelga- Lo siento Tiburonsin, tengo que irme. Es un compromiso urgente de último minuto.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir palabra alguna, Alhy ya se había ido.

26 de Junio 16:35  
Malibú  
Cuartel General de  
Luna Roja

"Gabriel": ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?  
Todos los demás: ¡SORPRESA!

Salen todos los miembros de la organización con serpentinas, botellas de cerveza y cigarros, celebrando a "Gabriel".

También había una mesa con aperitivos, y una tribuna para que el nuevo jefe diera un discurso.

Todos: ¡Discurso, discurso!  
"Gabriel": Esta bien, si insisten... -Sube a la tribuna y se aclara la garganta- Se que todos los aquí presentes extrañan a Capirino, pero prometo que bajo mi mandato, Luna Roja será igual de prospera que cuando era liderada por el señor Dellanote. ¡Los niños temblarán, las mujeres se esconderán, los hombres nos tendrán respeto! Ha comenzado una nueva era, ¡l'era di Red Moon!  
Todos: ¡Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel!  
"Gabriel": Ahora ¡Festejemos!

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, Alhy llegó muy borracha a la mansión, se quito el disfraz de Gabriel en la sala de estar.

Alhy: Tiii-buronsn ¡Hic! -Se tambalea-  
Tiburonsin: ¡Alhy! ¿Qué te pasó?  
Alhy: -Abraza a Tiburonsin- Nada, shmara noh meh ha pahado na jaja ¡Hic!  
Tiburonsin: ¿Alhy? "Joder, estás tan bolinga que no puedes ver a quién tienes delante"  
Alhy: -Se acurruca en él-  
Tiburonsin: -Desvía la mirada, se sonroja un poco-  
Alhy: Mirameh a loh ojoh -Con sus manos toma el rostro del chico para que le mirase directamente a los ojos-  
Tiburonsin: -Con el corazón más acelerado que un caballo de carreras- ¡Tch! Mira como estás, será mejor que te lleve a tu cama.  
Alhy: Bueneh, soloh si te vieneh a acotha commigo.  
Tiburonsin: Si tú lo dices.

Entonces Tiburonsin llevó a Alhy a su cama y se tiro a su lado. Varias horas más tarde aparece un haz de luz, el cual toma forma, pudiéndose distinguir al fantasma de Capirino, solo que muchísimo más joven.

Capirino: Pequeña, aún recuerdo cuando jugabas con mi pistola en la parcela de tus padres. Pensé que habías muerto con ellos en ese horrible incidente, cuando me enteré de que estabas viva fui tan feliz.  
Alhy: Hmmm.  
Capirino: Shhh Shhh, duerme bella ragazza -Desaparece-  
Alhy: Hmmm -Despierta- ¿Qué fue eso? -Se restriega los ojos- No importa -Vuelve a quedarse dormida-

Y en el sueño de Alhy

Alhy: ¡Papi! -Extiende sus brazos a Capirino-  
Capirino: Bambina, yo no soy tu padre, Jonathan es tu querido papá.  
Alhy: ¡Señor papá! -Extiende sus brazos a Jonathan-  
Jonathan: Pequeña, se dice papá.  
Alhy: ¡Señor papá, señor papá!  
Jonathan: Qué se le va a hacer...  
Alice: Los niños crecen tan rápido, nuestra niña ya tiene 4 años.  
Jonathan: Sí, estoy bastante orgulloso.  
Alhy: Papi préstame tu pistola -Apunta a la pistola que Capirino tenía en el bolsillo-  
Capirino: ¿Quieres aprender a disparar con ella bambina?  
Alhy: ¡Claro que sí! -Toma la pistola-  
Capirino: Primero te aseguras de que no este puesto el seguro, si la bala no esta pasada la pasas. Cuando vayas a disparar debes avisar a la gente que esté contigo para que no les hagas daño. Ahora trata de darle a esa botella.

El experimentado adulto le da otras recomendaciones de seguridad a la hora de disparar, luego, deja hacer a la pequeña lo que quisiera.

Alhy: -Dispara- ¡Bang! ¡Boom!  
Alice: ¡Capirino! No le enseñes esas cosas, nosotros no queremos que ella-  
Capirino: No te preocupes, le di instrucciones de seguridad para que no se hiciese daño. Después de todo, debes confiar en tu "Amigo" -Esto último lo dice con un tono provocativo-

Lo único que pudo hacer Alice fue guardar silencio.

Alhy: -Dispara y le da a una tapa de botella muy pequeña-  
Capirino: -Dirigiéndose a Jonathan- Tu hija tiene mucho talento, quizás, cuando tenga edad suficiente -Mira a Alhy-  
Alice: ¡No Capirino! Yo no quiero que se involucre con ese asqueroso mundo en el que estamos metidos.  
Jonathan: Prométenos que no dejaras que nuestra pequeña entre en Luna Roja.  
Capirino: No te preocupes, no pasará, solo decía.

La luz del día comienza a iluminar la habitación.

Alhy: Uhhhmm -Despertándose-  
Tiburonsin: -Le da un beso en la mejilla- Buenos días.  
Alhy: ¿¡Otra vez!? -Suspira, se lleva una mano a la frente- Me duele la cabeza, dame un par de esas pastillas que están en la mesa.

El joven va a buscar un vaso a otro cuarto, lo llena de agua en el baño que hay en el dormitorio de la novelista, del frasco de pastillas saca dos píldoras y se las entrega junto con el vaso.

Alhy: -Toma ambas pastillas y las traga con ayuda del agua- Voy a tener que comprar camas para las demás habitaciones, estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, por eso me parecía razonable que los otros cuartos no tuvieran cama. Pero veo que necesitas una. -Se rasca la cabeza- ¿Qué paso anoche?  
Tiburonsin: Llegaste borracha y te traje aquí, joder, podrías darme las gracias.  
Alhy: -Le acaricia la cabeza- Esta bien, gracias Tiburonsin.  
Tiburonsin: De nada, de nada. Soy un tio muy majo. -Infla el pecho y sonríe-  
Alhy: -Se levanta, busca algo en su armario- Estaba segura de que estaba por aquí... -Detrás de un montón de ropa había una caja de madera tallada a mano y pintada de rojo- Así que era en este sitio donde te escondías -Sonríe, abre la caja, saca lo que hay dentro-  
Tiburonsin: ¡Wow! ¡Esa pistola debe ser del año catapún! Tiene unos grabados muy extraños -Mira con curiosidad la pistola-  
Alhy: Es de hace unos 19 años o quizás más, es bastante antigua. Una reliquia, para ser más exactos.  
Tiburonsin: Deberías venderla, seguro que le sacas un montón de pavos.  
Alhy: Ni de broma, esta arma me trae muchos buenos recuerdos -Sonríe- Es más, la voy a limpiar. -Empieza a separar la pistola por piezas-  
Tiburonsin: ¿La vas a usar que la limpias? ¿Sabes siquiera como se usan esos trastos?  
Alhy: Si tengo uno de estos "Trastos" significa que sé usarlos -En un dos por tres, la pistola esta lista para usarse-

Suena el teléfono de la casa.

Alhy: Yo voy -Corre escaleras abajo y contesta-  
?: Tenemos tarea nueva gracias a nuestro político favorito, jefe. Le informaremos de los detalles aquí.  
Alhy: -Busca una jeringa minúscula, se inyecta su contenido- _Voy enseguida_ -Cuelga, sube las escaleras-  
Tiburonsin: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Alhy: Me llamaron de la editora, tengo que ir a una reunión. Si me disculpas, tengo que salir. Hay ramen instantáneo en la cocina si te da hambre -Se va-  
Tiburonsin: -Extrañado, susurra- Últimamente sale muy seguido.


	11. Fatalidad Inevitable

27 de Junio 12:18  
Malibú  
Cuartel General de  
Luna Roja

"Gabriel": Muy bien, manos a la obra ¿Quién tiene el sobre con el encargo?  
Subordinado 4: Aquí tiene jefe -Le da un sobre verde-  
"Gabriel": -Lo recibe y lo abre- Según esto, tenemos que bajar la densidad poblacional de Malibú. El lugar es a elección, pero este pedido debe ser ejecutado de forma eficiente y discreta, sin testigos. Nuestra especialidad. Aunque debe ser de día, ya que en la noche no transita mucha gente por las calles.  
Subordinado 1: Algo a lo que definitivamente no estamos acostumbrados.  
Subordinado 3: -Asiente- Pero nada impide un encargo, siempre hay que adaptarse.  
Subordinado 5: Recomiendo que la zona a limpiar sea el sur de la ciudad. El hospital más cercano está a 4 horas, si operamos allí no tendrán tiempo de salvar a las victimas.  
"Gabriel": " _¡_ _Mierda! yo vivo ahí, espero que Tiburonsin se haya quedado en casa"_ Es una buena idea, serás recompensado por esto, Subordinado 5.  
Subordinado 5: "¡Que bien! ¡Mi primera subida de sueldo desde el cambio de mando!".  
Subordinados: ¡Ataquemos el sur de la ciudad! -Empiezan a retirarse-

El jefe de Luna Roja se aclaró la garganta y alzo su voz para que se oyera en toda la habitación. Todos los subordinados se dieron la vuelta para escuchar con atención lo que su jefe tenía que decir.

"Gabriel": ¡Un momento! -Tose- Deberían llevar una de estas cada uno -Baja una palanca, la pared gira y se muestra un arsenal completo- Elijan lo que más les acomode, nos reuniremos en el depósito que hay cerca de Bluewater Road.

Cada subordinado escogió el arma con la que más se manejaba, entre ellas se encontraban lanzallamas, diferentes tipos de pistolas, rifles y armas artesanales que fabricaron los mismos miembros de la organización. Luego de eso, se dispersaron a cada rincón y calle del sur de Malibu. El joven jefe fue a esperarlos en el lugar acordado.

27 de Junio 14:25  
Depósito de cajas  
Centro

"Gabriel": Ninguno ha llegado... Me extraña, siempre son rápidos.

El joven estaba en una banca a las afueras del depósito, se saca su sombrero y lo deja a un lado. La preocupación y frustración estaba marcada en su rostro.

"Gabriel": ¿Qué les pasará hoy?  
Subordinado 12: -Saca un pañuelo con cloroformo y se lo pone en la boca a Gabriel-  
"Gabriel": -Se desmaya-  
Subordinado 12: Ahora las drogas Subordinado 4, supongo que trajiste las más fuertes ya que éste maldito es un adicto.  
Subordinado 4: Las traje -Se las entrega-  
Subordinado 12:-Le inyecta las drogas a su jefe- Vayámonos -Se sube a un auto negro-  
Subordinado 4: -Ata al joven de manos y pies, luego le pone cinta aislante en la boca- Aquí voy -Tira a Gabriel dentro del auto y luego se sube-

Mientras el auto se alejaba, aparece detrás de una pared Tiburonsin, que había espiado a Alhy desde lejos después de su "transformación" a Gabriel.

Tiburonsin: ¿Pero que cojones acabo de ver? -Mira a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie más le esté viendo- Al parecer hice bien en seguirla, tiene suerte de que sea un poco cotilla.

De pura casualidad pasaba por allí un deportivo rojo, el cual se le hizo muy familiar al chico tiburón.

Tiburonsin: ¡Edgeworth, espera! -Se para en medio de la calle agitando los brazos y gritando como subnormal-  
Edgeworth: -Frena de repente- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre atravesarte en medio de mi camino!? Si no me hubieras hecho señas te hubiera atropellado, mocoso.  
Tiburonsin: No tengo tiempo para estar de borde contigo -Se sube al coche- ¡Sigue a ese sospechoso coche negro!  
Edgeworth: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No tengo ninguna razón para obedecer tus ordenes.  
Tiburonsin: Si no conduces tú, voy a conducir yo.  
Edgeworth: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sigamos a ese auto negro.

Mientras el vehículo avanza cada vez más rápido, el fiscal trata de seguirlo.

Edgeworth: Ahora que la situación está un poco menos tensa ¿Me podrías explicar que está ocurriendo?  
Tiburonsin: -Muy agitado- ¡Raptaron a Alhy! Se la llevaron unos mafiosos en ese coche que estamos siguiendo. La durmieron con drogas.  
Edgeworth: ¿Tienes alguna sospecha de quién puede ser? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con la mafia?  
Tiburonsin: PUES- "Creo que no es buena idea decir lo que vi, aunque todavía no lo entiendo del todo" P-Pues no se, ella me contó algo de un incidente en un puerto ¿Quizás tiene que ver con eso? Aunque fue en otra ciudad...  
Edgeworth: El asesino de L.A. ... Sí, aún no lo hemos localizado. Es probable que él y sus secuaces la hayan secuestrado para que no hable, ya que fue testigo en aquel crimen. "A pesar de ser un idiota, este muchacho parece tener sentido común"

 _En el coche de los mafiosos_

Subordinado 4: No deberíamos hacer esto, es traición "Seguro nos ejecutan en el momento en que nos descubran".  
subordinado 12: Pero tú tampoco quieres que ese alfeñique este al mando ¿Verdad?  
Subordinado 4: Es un buen líder, no me molesta que este a cargo.  
Subordinado 12: No debí haberte elegido ¿¡Por qué no traje al subordinado 8!? Él no habla ni cuestiona a nadie.  
Subordinado 4: -Gruñe, susurra- ¿Por que me metí en los planes de este hijo de perra?  
Subordinado 12: ¿Acaso escuche criticas hacia mi persona? -Ríe- ¡Pues si no quieres cooperar, sal del auto!  
Subordinado 4: ¡ESTÁ EN MOVIMIENTO IDIOTA!  
Subordinado 12: ¡COMETE SUICIDIO ENTONCES!

El joven jefe de Luna Roja comienza a despertar y quejarse, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Subordinado 4: -Dirigiéndose a Gabriel- Jefe, veo que ya despertó.  
Subordinado 12: Recuerda que ahora las riendas están en manos de otro jinete, inútil.  
Subordinado 4: "Por supuesto, como tú digas. Después de esto estaremos ambos o en una cabina llena de caníbales o en una piscina con pirañas" -Mira el espejo del auto- Oye, creo que nos están siguiendo.  
Subordinado 12: ¿De verdad crees que voy a caer con esa-? -Mira el retrovisor- ¡Mierda!  
Subordinado 4: Te lo dije -Juega con su barba- Nos pisan los talones.  
Subordinado 12: Entonces hay que perder a estos malditos.


	12. Secuestro y Persecución

Subordinado 12: -Forcejea el acelerador- Buen momento para que esta porquería deje de funcionar.  
Subordinado 4: Debimos llevarnos el escarabajo.

El acelerador cede y el auto toma impulso, pero no mucho.

"Gabriel": Mhmmhh -Tratando de hablar-  
Subordinado 4: Oye, Gabriel conoce mejor estos vehículos. Quizás pueda ayudar.  
Subordinado 12: Para lo único que sirve este pedazo de carne ahora es para contribuir con el plan, pero... -Hace una seña extraña-  
Subordinado 4: De acuerdo -Le quita la cinta de la boca-  
"Gabriel": Van a ser ejecutados por esto, sufrirán la peor muerte imaginable.  
Subordinado 12: Ha, como si fuera a suceder. Ahora dime como hago acelerar esta cosa.  
"Gabriel": ¿Y si me niego?  
Subordinado 12: Sufrirás la peor muerte imaginable.  
"Gabriel": " _Qué poco original"_ No puedes seguir acelerando, se empezará a quemar el motor -Dijo mientras buscaba un encendedor en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón-  
Subordinado 12: Como si te fuera a creer... ¡Maldición, una curva! -Gira el auto de forma brusca-  
Subordinado 4: ¡Debería haber conducido yo, ANIMAL!  
Subordinado 12: ¿¡PODRÍAS CALLARTE LA PUTA BOCA!?

Gabriel logra sacar el encendedor de su bolsillo, lo enciende disimuladamente y empieza a quemar la cuerda que lo ata de manos.

Subordinado 4: ¿Y ese olor? -Huele-  
"Gabriel": Es el maldito motor quemándose, se los dije.  
Subordinado 4: ¿No es eso peligroso?  
Subordinado 12: ¡CÁLLENSE PAR DE MIERDAS! Sobre todo tú, rehén.

La cuerda se rompió, Gabriel siguió fingiendo estar atado de manos. Siguió con la cuerda que ataba sus piernas.

Subordinado 4: ¿Estás seguro que es el motor?  
"Gabriel": Por supuesto, escogieron el peor auto de todos. Yo me habría robado el escarabajo.  
Subordinado 4: ¡¿Qué te dije hijo de puta?! ¡El escarabajo es el mejor!  
Subordinado 12: ¡Cállate y déjame conducir!

Sí, estos subordinados son unos idiotas.

"Gabriel": " _Solo un poco más..." -_ Se corta la cuerda que lo ataba de pies- _"¡Perfecto! Ahora piensa Alhy_... _¡LO TENGO!"._

Ambos subordinados conversaban (A gritos), Gabriel vio su oportunidad y le quitó su pistola al subordinado 4. Amenazó al Subordinado 12 pegando el cañón del arma a su sien.

"Gabriel": ¡Detén el vehículo!

Pero al mirar por el retrovisor, Gabriel se encuentra con una cara conocida.

"Gabriel": _"Edgeworth"_ ¡Acelera a toda maquina!  
Subordinado 12: ¡MALDITA SEA, ESO INTENTO!

El subordinado no tenía opción, de alguna forma, hizo acelerar aquella chatarra. Después de unos minutos, lograron perder de vista a quienes les perseguían.

Llegaron a una parte de la ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas. Al parecer a nadie le molestaba, según todos era un rincón "Histórico".

Subordinado 12: Ese edificio se ve bien.  
Subordinado 4: ¿Bien para que?  
Subordinado 12: ¡Tú ya sabes para que! No es necesario que te lo explique de nuevo.

El Subordinado 4 solo asintió. Con una expresión de nerviosismo, saco a Gabriel del auto. Lo ataron a una silla en medio de la habitación en la que se encontraban y se aseguraron de hacer muy firmes los nudos, para que su ex-jefe no escapara.

Subordinado 12: ¿¡Qué sabes de la muerte de Capirino!?  
"Gabriel": Absolutamente nada.  
Subordinado 12: ¡Mientes! ¡Tienes algo que ver con ello!  
"Gabriel": Te estoy diciendo que no lo sé. Además, ¿Para que tomarse tantas molestias?  
Subordinado 4: El título...  
"Gabriel": ?  
Subordinado 4: Antes de que llegara, Capirino le había prometido al Subordinado 12 que sería el jefe de la mafia cuando el decidiera retirarse. Cuando usted llegó el olvido eso y lo asigno como su sucesor.  
"Gabriel": Tch, Si es por eso quédate con el título. A mi no me interesa.  
Subordinado 12: Ya lo he tomado por la fuerza, lo único que me interesa en este momento es saber como murió el viejo. Estoy seguro de que sabes algo, escoria.  
"Gabriel": ¿Cuántas veces lo voy a tener que repetir para que lo entiendas? ¡Yo no sé nada!  
Subordinado 12: -Rompe una ventana con su puño- ¡QUÉ DIGAS LA VERDAD MALDITA SEA!

Y en otro sitio

Edgeworth: Los hemos perdido.  
Tiburonsin: ¡Joder! Alhy... ¿Dónde te han llevado?  
Edgeworth: ¿Pero que es eso? -Se baja del auto-  
Tiburonsin: -También se baja del auto- Son las ruinas de lo que antes era Malibu.

De vuelta con Gabriel

Subordinado 12: ¡ME HAS COLMADO LA PACIENCIA! Vayámonos inútil, pero antes... -Esparce gasolina por todo el lugar-  
Subordinado 4: ¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto? -Vacila un momento antes de sacar una caja de fósforos de su bolsillo-  
Subordinado 12: Ya que este tipo se niega a hablar, no tenemos otra alternativa -Se acerca a la ventana rota-

Solo por el hecho de que el Subordinado 12 daba mucho miedo, el Subordinado 4 obedeció.

Subordinado 4: De acuerdo -Enciende un fósforo, corre a la ventana para huir-

Ambos huyeron del lugar. El edificio ya comenzaba a quemarse, las flamas se hacían cada vez más intensas.

No muy lejos de ahí

Tiburonsin: ¿Dónde coño estas Alhy? Espero que no la hayas palmado. -Mira a todos lados-

El auto de los Subordinados pasa a toda velocidad

Tiburonsin: ¿Estás de coña? ¡Ese era el puto coche de los tíos estos que se llevaron a Alhy!  
Edgeworth: " _Como si alguien no pudiera darse cuenta_ " Me pregunto si se la habrán llevado o si la habrán dejado en un lugar cerca de aquí.  
Tiburonsin: -Apunta a una nube de humo- Creo que ahí esta tu respuesta.

Ambos corren en la dirección de la preocupante humareda.

"Gabriel": Carajo, me estoy asfixiando -Tose, el calor hace que se suelten las cuerdas que lo ataban- No puedo ver nada y esta ropa me sofoca más -Se quita su disfraz-

Alhy: Esos traidores me quieren quemar viva, pues parece que están a punto de conseguirlo -Se balancea, mareada- Tengo que resistir... Tengo que vivir... -Se desmaya-

El viento aviva las llamas las cuales consumen el edificio con bastante rapidez, pero la construcción de un solo piso se mantiene imponente.

Edgeworth: _Deja vu.  
_ Tiburonsin: ¿Ah? De que hablas tío, ¿Se te ha ido la olla otra vez?  
Edgeworth: No importa " _Esa vez hubo un asesinato, espero que no sea así ahora_ "  
Tiburonsin: Esta mierda se ve bastante inestable -Mira lo que alguna vez fue una tienda de souvenirs-  
Edgeworth: Parece que resiste, pero el aire esta muy denso.  
Tiburonsin: Podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento -Trata de abrir la única puerta- Esta trancada, esos miserables -Hace sonar sus dientes- Voy a llamar a los bomberos -Se va-  
Edgeworth: ¿Debería entrar? Quizás ni siquiera este ahí, estaría arriesgando mi vida de forma injustificada. Además solo es una persona a la que necesito interrogar y la autora de mis novelas favoritas.

Por un minuto lo único que se escuchaba era el rugir de las flamas.

Edgeworth: " _Espero estar tomando la decisión correcta_ " -Recorre las afueras de la tienda- " _Quizás por esta ventana... ¡Eureka! Está rota, ¡Puedo pasar por aquí!_ ".

El fuego estaba cada vez más cerca del cuerpo de Alhy, la chica estaba rodeada por humo y cubierta por una leve capa de cenizas.

Edgeworth: " _No puedo verla ¿Habrá algo que-_ " -Encuentra un extintor- " _Perfecto, ahora solo tengo que quitar el seguro_ "

Con el objeto entre sus manos, el fiscal comienza a hacerse camino entre las flamas, buscando y buscando a la creadora de esas bellas fantasías literarias que le encantaba leer. Logró llegar al centro de la habitación y allí, cerca de los restos de lo que parecía ser una silla estaba ella. Edgeworth apagó el fuego lo más rápido que pudo, dejo el extintor en el piso, tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y corrió a la ventana por la que había entrado. El edificio seguía quemándose, pero el fiscal ya había alejado a la autora del peligro.

Edgeworth: " _No parece tener contusiones o heridas externas_ " -Saca su distintivo de su bolsillo, lo acerca a la boca de la chica- " _Está empañado, significa que respira_ " -Presiona dos dedos en el cuello de Alhy- " _Su pulso es normal, puede que no tenga nada grave_ " -La lleva a su auto, la deja delicadamente recostada en la parte de atrás-

Miles consideraba que la chica no se encontraba en una condición crítica, por lo que decidió ir a dejarla a su casa. Por alguna razón, el simple hecho de recordar como se la llevaban al quirófano le disgustaba.

Llegaron sin problemas a la mansión Denward

Edgeworth: -Toma a Alhy en brazos- Llegamos -Abre la puerta- Ese imbécil de Tiago dejó la puerta abierta.

Lo primero en lo que pensó Edgeworth fue en dejar a la inconsciente novelista en el sillón, pero se dio cuenta de que sería más fácil limpiar las sábanas de su cama que un sillón. Subió las escaleras y recostó a la joven en la primera cama que vio. Se quedó viendo a la muchacha unos instantes y luego comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Mientras observa su expresión durmiente, aparece una leve sonrisa en la cara del fiscal. Sostiene el mentón de Alhy acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella. Cuando solo quedaban unos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, la chica se empieza a despertar. Miles tapó su boca y se sonrojó de manera bastante notoria. Antes de que la novelista pudiera abrir sus ojos el fiscal salió de la habitación. Se apoya agitado en la pared del pasillo y con una expresión preocupada, llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza deslizando el cabello de su frente hacia atrás.

Edgeworth: -Susurra- Se supone que solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo...


	13. Nueva Inquilina

Era un día nublado y lluvioso, todo estaba tranquilo. Alhy trotaba en su caminadora y Tiburonsin veía las noticias mientras revisaba algo en la computadora de la novelista.

Presentador: Y en otras noticias ʎHl∀ ʎz∀ɹϽ escribe una nueva novela. Nadie sabe de que se tratara, pero todos sabemos que será una novela de éxito. Con esto terminamos la sección de noticias. Después de los comerciales viene "Ema Skye: Científica del corazón. ¡Porque un científico es mejor que un doctor!"  
Alhy: Aunque no la estoy escribiendo en este preciso momento " _Me pregunto que estará haciendo Edgeworth, no lo veo desde el día del incidente con mis subordinados, la última vez que lo vi fue a través de ese retrovisor. Además no se ha contactado conmigo para saber sobre la nueva novela_ " -Suspira- " _Solo espero que este bien_ "-Mira a Tiburonsin- Oye ¿Qué es lo que haces? No sabía que sabías usar mi computadora.  
Tiburonsin: Reviso un par de cosillas, nada raro. Así que tranqui tronco.  
Alhy: Bueno, voy a ducharme. Si necesitas algo pídeselo a Walter.  
Tiburonsin: ¿El mayordomo? -Se rasca el mentón-  
Alhy: Ajá -Se va-

Ahora que no había moros en la costa, el tiburón podía revisar el artículo que publicó. Por más que lo negara, Tiburonsin pasaba muchas tardes solo debido al "Trabajo" de Alhy. Lo que se le ocurrió fue alquilar cuartos de la mansión, eran cinco pisos para ellos dos y el mayordomo, habían muchas habitaciones vacías y seguro alguien necesitaba hospedarse aquí. Después de todo, Malibu es un lugar precioso y está cerca de Los Ángeles.

Tiburonsin: ¡Oh, tío! Parece que alguien respondió. A ver que dice... -Entrecierra los ojos- M-Maya F-Fey. Joder, que nombre tan raro. "Iré allí en un par de días. Mi prima necesita hospedaje y el lugar que describes suena maravilloso, ¡Nos vemos!". Esto fue enviado -Revisa el final del correo- ¡Hace tres días! Mierda, llegará en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo coño le explicaré esto a Alhy?  
Alhy: ¿Explicarme que cosa Tiburonsin? -Intrigada, con su ropa puesta y su cabello mojado envuelto en una toalla-

Tocan el timbre

Tiburonsin: ¿P-Pero quién puede ser a esta hora? -Ríe nervioso-  
Alhy: Yo abro, tú quédate ahí -Se seca un poco el pelo con la toalla, la deja a un lado y abre la puerta-

Dos chicas estaban paradas bajo el amparo de un paraguas, ambas estaban vestidas con ropas de _hippie._ La diferencia es que una era adolescente, y la otra una niña pequeña.

?: Disculpe, ¿Es esta la mansión Denward?

La que hablo fue la mayor, tenía el cabello largo y negro, con un chongito arriba de su cabeza y dos mechones en su pecho sujetados por dos esferas moradas.

Alhy: Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
Maya: Mi nombre es Maya Fey y vengo por lo del anuncio, ese en el que se alquilaba una habitación. -Sonríe-  
Alhy: -Mira a Tiburonsin y le hace señas- "Estás en problemas" Bueno, primero creo que debería explicarme su situación -La hace pasar-  
Maya: Gracias -Se sienta en el sillón que estaba más cerca, se aclara la garganta- Verá, me voy a ir del país, el problema es que no se por cuanto tiempo. Quería que mi prima Pearl -Apunta a la niña- Estuviera en un lugar con aire fresco y tranquilo, pero no nuestro pueblo. Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas que la han puesto en peligro.  
Alhy: Ya veo... -La mira con más atención- No se si sea algo ofensivo pero no puedo evitar preguntar ¿Qué son esas ropas raras?  
Maya: ¿Esto? Son ropajes de _médium_. Las mujeres de nuestra familia tienen grandes poderes espirituales.  
Alhy: Que interesante -Le habla a Tiburonsin- Tiago, ¿Cuál fue la habitación que les ofreciste?  
Tiburonsin: La que esta en el mismo piso que las nuestras, junto a la de Walter.  
Alhy: -Se levanta- Acompáñenme.

La autora guió a ambas chicas a la habitación que Tiburonsin les había "Alquilado". Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y les abrió la puerta de la habitación. El cuarto tenía lo básico, una cama, un escritorio y un armario. También había una televisión anclada a la pared y un baño individual.

Pearl: Se ve -Susurra- Acogedor.  
Maya: ¿Lo ves Pearly? Te dije que te encantaría este sitio. Ahora debes ser una niña buena, tengo que ir a ayudar a Nick ¿De acuerdo?  
Pearl: -Asiente- Buena suerte Maya la mística.

La chica esa, "Maya", deja sola a la más pequeña, "Pearl", con una maleta.

Alhy: ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Pearl? -Trata de dar la mejor de sus sonrisas-  
Pearl: Quisiera desempacar sola, si no le molesta.  
Alhy: De acuerdo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa grita: _¡Tiburón!.  
_

La pequeña asiente, Alhy sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Baja corriendo las escaleras y golpea el brazo de Tiburonsin.

Tiburonsin: ¡Ouch, tía! ¡Menuda ostia! -Se soba el brazo izquierdo-  
Alhy: ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer estas cosas sin consultarme!? -Irritada, se acaricia la frente-  
Tiburonsin: Joder, en las últimas semanas casi todos los días sales a trabajar. ¡No te dejan libre los fines de semana! Abusan de ti solo porque eres la "Jefa", ¡Uno de estos días tu "Trabajo" acabará contigo, literal!. Me dejas solo por bastante tiempo y por eso pensé en buscar un compañero de piso, por lo menos para tener a alguien con quién charlar. Alguien quién no esté constantemente a punto de palmarla.  
Alhy: -Se queda en silencio un momento- L-Lo siento, y-yo -Baja la mirada, susurra "Es la única vida que conozco". Va a la puerta principal y sale de la mansión-  
Tiburonsin: -Suspira- Deberías dedicarte exclusivamente a escribir novelas -Mira el techo- Así tendría menos chances de perderte... -Se levanta- Mejor voy a hablar con la cría esta.

El joven sube tranquilamente las escaleras y va al cuarto de Pearl, la cual ya había terminado de desempacar. Aunque dejó todas las cosas encima de la cama.

Pearl: A este paso no terminare de ordenar antes de que empiece el Ninja Fantástico -Mira el suelo- Desearía que ordenar fuera más fácil.  
Tiburonsin: ¿Te ayudo?  
Pearl: -Se da cuenta de que Tiburonsin está en su cuarto- ... -Sale huyendo por la puerta-  
Tiburonsin: Pensaba que me llevaba mejor con los chavales, pero que se le va a hacer -Se pone a ordenar la ropa-

El chico tiburón hizo su mejor esfuerzo, ordenó la vestimenta de su nueva compañera por color en el armario. Cuando llegó a las cosas más intimas, se puso rojo como tomate y decidió dejarlo hasta ahí. Busco el control de la tele y dejo el canal por el que pasaban el Ninja Fantástico. Salió de aquel cuarto y bajó al primer piso para echarse una siesta en el sillón, ya que era felpudo, más cómodo que su cama y en ese preciso momento no quería estar cerca del cuarto de Pearl.

Pearl: -Entra a su dormitorio- ¡Ya casi no faltan cosas por guardar! -Ordenó la última ropa que quedaba- Quizás deba ser más amable con ese señor, se está esforzando para ser agradable conmigo -Mira la televisión- ¡Oh! ¡Es el programa del Ninja Fantástico! -Empieza a dar saltitos, feliz, luego se sienta en su cama-

Una hora después

Alhy: ¿Y cómo te fue con Pearl? -Sonríe-  
Tiburonsin: Me va a costar un huevo ganarme su confianza, pero espero que nos llevemos mejor. -La mira- Un momento, ¿Me dejaste solo para que intentara hablar con ella?  
Alhy: Quizás sí, quizás no. Nunca lo sabrás -Ríe levemente-  
Tiburonsin: Me cago en la- -Alhy lo golpea-  
Alhy: Si quieres relacionarte con esa niña vas a tener que dejar de decir palabras tan groseras, por lo menos delante de ella.  
Tiburonsin: Lo vuelvo a repetir, me va a costar un huevo.

La muchacha solo lo ignora y se va a su habitación. El joven se queda meditando en el sillón, pensando si algún día se llevaría mejor con la nueva inquilina.


	14. Miradas Resonantes

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que la pequeña Fey llegó a la Mansión Denward. La rutina de la pequeña era simple, estaba todo el día en su habitación. Le abría la puerta a Alhy para que le trajera comida y ese era su único contacto con el mundo exterior, pero eso cambió hace un par de días. Se dio cuenta de que la joven y el muchacho con los que vivía eran buenas personas. Ahora Pearl confiaba lo suficiente en la novelista y el chico tiburón como para hablar con ellos, lo que reafirmó su impresión de que eran gente de fiar. Hoy fue con los dos al parque.

Pearl: Srta. Alhy ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?  
Alhy: Con "Alhy" basta, después de todo vivimos juntas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?  
Pearl: Emm ¿El Sr. Zark es su "persona especial"? -Se pone feliz y con cara de **_I ship them so hard_** -  
Alhy: -Se sonroja un poco- ¡Pues claro que no! -Se aclara la garganta- ¿Verdad Tiago?  
Tiburonsin: -Desvía la mirada, un poco sonrojado también- Ni de- -Se interrumpe a si mismo- hmm Ni de chiste. Somos más como hermanos.  
Pearl: -Baja la mirada- Ya veo... -Decepcionada-

En ese momento los tres se encuentran con Edgeworth, que casualmente pasaba por ahí.

Alhy: Hola Edgeworth -Sonríe-  
Edgeworth: Buenas tardes Srta. Denward -Desvía la mirada- Lamento no haber hablado contigo en estos últimos días, pero en mi opinión necesitabas un tiempo a solas después del incidente.  
Alhy: No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien. -Se rasca la nuca- Pero no tengo ni idea de como llegue a mi casa aquella vez. ¿Acaso sabes algo?  
Edgeworth: -Se sonroja levemente- En absoluto -Se tranquiliza y la vuelve a mirar- Vi en las noticias que estas escribiendo algo nuevo ¿Me podrías contar de que se trata?  
Alhy: ¡Ah, esperaba a que preguntarás! Verás, el título es "Como un ave escurridiza" y se trata de...  
Pearl: -Tira levemente la manga de la chaqueta de Tiburonsin- Sr. Zark...  
Tiburonsin: Dime.  
Pearl: -Apunta a Miles y Alhy, que no estaban muy lejos de ellos- ¿Siempre hacen eso?  
Tiburonsin: ¿Ignorar a todos a su alrededor mientras hablan? -Ríe- Casi siempre es así.  
Pearl: -Mira con más atención al fiscal y a la novelista- Alhy tiene ese brillo particular en sus ojos, el Sr. Edgeworth la trata amablemente y no habla con su tono serio característico -Ladea la cabeza- hmmm.  
Tiburonsin: ¿Ya conocías al capullo de Edgeworth?  
Pearl: Lo conocí hace un año en un caso en el que Maya, la mística, estuvo involucrada.  
Tiburonsin: Ah, tu prima. Por eso sabías el nombre de este sujeto -Mira el horizonte, pensativo-  
Pearl: Sr. Zark ¿Es el Sr. Edgeworth la "persona especial" de Alhy?  
Tiburonsin: -Se muerde el labio inferior- Sí, pero no se si él- -Es interrumpido por Pearl-  
Pearl: ¡Lo sabía! -Da saltitos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Aunque me sorprende que el Sr. Edgeworth tenga a alguien, ¡Pero estoy feliz por Alhy!  
Tiburonsin: -Suspira- " _Parece que a esta niña la gusta emparejar a la gente_ "  
Edgeworth: -Nota la presencia de Pearl- Ah, tú eres la prima de la ayudante de Wright ¿No? -Se cruza de brazos- Pearl Fey, si no me falla la memoria.  
Pearl: ¡Si, la que viste y calza! Hace tiempo que no le veía, Sr. Edgeworth.  
Edgeworth: Un momento, ¿Dónde esta Maya Fey?  
Pearl: Emm, la verdad es que salió del país. Así que me dejó con Alhy y el Sr. Zark -Da saltitos-  
Edgeworth: -Dirigiéndose a Alhy- ¿La estás cuidando?  
Alhy: Yo diría que ella está cuidando a Tiago, pero no. Alquila un cuarto de la mansión, pero la estamos dejando vivir allí gratis.  
Edgeworth: Ah, ya veo. Es bastante considerado de tu parte -Sonríe-  
Alhy: Es lo cualquiera haría, que no te sorprenda -Desvía la mirada-  
Edgeworth: -Se aclara la garganta- Necesito hablar contigo en privado -Mira a Pearl y Tiburonsin- ¿Les molestaría si me llevo a la Srta. Denward?  
Pearl : ¡Pues claro que no! -Se sonroja y se lleva las manos a la cara, _**I ship them so hard**_ \- ¿Verdad Sr. Zark?  
Tiburonsin: -Gruñe despacio- Por supuesto Pearls, no hay ningún problema. Vayan y diviértanse -Hace rechinar sus dientes-  
Edgeworth: Muy bien -Sonríe, satisfecho. Le habla a la novelista- ¿Te parece ir a mi casa? No está muy lejos de aquí, podemos llegar caminando.  
Alhy: De acuerdo, si tu tema de conversación es _tan_ personal, supongo que tu casa es el lugar idóneo. -Dirigiéndose a la pequeña médium- Por favor Pearl, cuida de Tiago. Que no se meta en problemas.  
Pearl: No te preocupes Alhy, vigilaré que no choque con un poste, un árbol o algo así -Ríe despacio-  
Tiburonsin: ¡Oye!  
Pearl: Cálmate -Empieza a hacer "Shhh"y a darle leves palmadas en el brazo-  
Tiburonsin: -Se tranquiliza- Tío, azuzado por la pequeña Pearls -Se pone cabizbajo, derrotado-  
Edgeworth: -Silencio total-  
Alhy: ¡Vamos! Si no me dices donde esta tu hogar, no podremos llegar -Sonríe maliciosamente- ¿O es que mi comentario hacia tu persona te dejo congelado?  
Edgeworth: " _¡NGGHOOO! Olvidaba tu particular forma de persuadirme_ " Es por aquí -Camina con paso acelerado, se va-  
Alhy: ¡Espera! ¡Tú eres el que necesitaba hablar conmigo! -Se va-

La pequeña Pearl se encontraba pensativa, mientras que el joven tiburón mascaba un caramelo.

Pearl: -Jala el brazo de Tiburonsin- Sr. Zark ¿No siente curiosidad sobre lo que van a hablar el Sr. Edgeworth y Alhy?  
Tiburonsin: No me gusta estar de sujetavelas de nadie. -Desvía la mirada-  
Pearl: Voy a seguirlos, es su decisión acompañarme o no. -Se va enojada hacia la dirección en la que el fiscal y la joven se fueron-  
Tiburonsin: ¡Pearls! ¡No vayas tú sola! -La sigue-

Unos quince minutos después Pearl y Tiburonsin llegaron a la casa de Miles, estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos, pero se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos.

Alhy: ¿Oíste eso? -Mira hacia todos lados-  
Edgeworth: No ¿Qué cosa?  
Alhy: Olvídalo, debió de ser mi imaginación.

La novelista y el fiscal entraron a la vivienda, pero la talentosa médium y el muchacho tiburón se quedaron fuera.

Pearl: Hmmph, debió haber sido más rápido Sr. Zark -Se sube la manga de su traje, dispuesta a golpearla-  
Tiburonsin: ¡Oye! Quizás podamos ver lo que pasa desde una de las ventanas.  
Pearl: -Se muerde un poco el dedo pulgar- ¡Sí! Es una buena idea -Sonríe-

Dentro de la casa

Miles y Alhy estaban en la sala de estar, sentados en un sillón frente a una chimenea. Aquella casa solía estar fría, por lo que Edgeworth prendía seguido la chimenea.

Alhy: ¿Y exactamente de qué querías hablarme?  
Edgeworth: De muchos temas, pero primero necesito saber algo. -Su mirada se pone muy seria-  
Alhy: ¿Qué cosa? -Nerviosa-  
Edgeworth: La trama de tu próxima novela.  
Alhy: -Suspira, un peso se le quita de encima- No quiero decirte tantas cosas, me sentiría mal arruinando tu lectura. Aunque eso no impide darte una copia antes de que el libro salga a la venta. Me llegarán tres copias de aquí a cuatro días más, así que- -No puede terminar-  
Edgeworth: -Sorprendido- ¿De verdad vas a darme una de tus copias? ¡Te lo agradezco!  
Alhy: -Ríe- No hay de qué.  
Edgeworth: Cambiando de tema... ¿No has recibido amenazas de los mafiosos? Sobrevivir a uno de sus atentados es realmente difícil. " _Una de las razones por las que te invité fue porque_ _otra vez estás involucrada con la mafia, Luna Roja si no me falla la memoria, pero ¿Por qué tanta ira hacia una mujer? ¿Será por lo que pasó en el puerto abandonado de L.A.?"_  
Alhy: Por fortuna no, respecto a lo de salir con vida -Ladea un poco la cabeza- Mi memoria parece estar un poco confusa, lo último que recuerdo es haber caído rendida ante el humo. Después desperté en la habitación de Walter.  
Edgeworth: ¿Walter? ¿Quién es? -Se muestra inquisitivo-  
Alhy: Mi mayordomo -Arquea una ceja-

Ambos guardan silencio por varios minutos.

Edgeworth: No se si esto te va a incordiar, pero fui yo quién te rescató. Los bomberos no llegaban, ni siquiera sabía si estabas dentro de aquel edificio, pero tenía un presentimiento que inundaba mi mente... Entré y te lleve fuera antes de que te alcanzara el fuego, estabas inconsciente. Tus signos vitales eran normales así que te llevé a tu casa, Tiago dejó la puerta abierta por lo que no se me hizo difícil entrar. Te dejé recostada en la cama más cercana " _Un momento, yo, en tu habitación estuve a punto de"_ -Se tapa la boca con una de sus manos- " _Era precisamente por eso por lo que no te había contactado, lo había olvidado por completo"_ -Respira hondo- " _¡No Miles, concéntrate! Saber su relación con Luna Roja es lo más importante. Tengo que saber la verdad... ¡NGHOOH! ¿¡Por qué se me viene ese momento a la mente!? Mejor me olvido del asunto"_ -Se tranquiliza- " _Pero algún día descubriré la verdad"._  
Alhy: -Agita su mano frente a la cara del fiscal- " _Parece estar en alguna especie de trance, lo más probable es que se esté hablando a sí mismo en su cabeza_ ".

La novelista recuerda de repente algo que considero un sueño, ella recostada en la cama de Walter con Miles a punto de besarle. Empezó a barajar la posibilidad de que aquello no fuera solo una jugarreta de su mente, pero no se atreve a preguntarle a Edgeworth.

Las mejillas de Alhy adquirieron un leve color rosado. Quitando eso de su mente, le agradece al fiscal.

Alhy: ¿De verdad? ¡Me salvaste la vida! No se como agradecerte...  
Edgeworth: - **Cargando** \- No es necesario que lo agradezcas, estabas en problemas y fui a ayudarte.

Esa frase hizo **_clic_** en la memoria de la muchacha, haciendo que retrocediera en el tiempo a una fría noche de Octubre, a una promesa que la novelista asumió que el fiscal había olvidado.

Pasado Edgeworth: Por cierto, si necesitas ayuda puedes buscarme, iré por ti si necesitas algo.

Ese fue el día en que él le dio a Alhy su cascabel, el cual atesoraba bastante.

Alhy: -Inconscientemente hace sonar el cascabel de su muñeca- " _Edgeworth, este sentimiento ha permanecido intacto por seis años. ¿Seré capaz de dar el primer paso o me acobardaré en el último minuto?_ "

Ya era bastante tarde, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el horizonte. Afuera de la casa se encontraban la pequeña médium y el joven tiburón.

Tiburonsin: ¡No puedo ver nada! Esto es un fastidio.  
Pearl: Ayúdeme con la caja Sr. Zark, yo soy la que no ve nada.  
Tiburonsin: De acuerdo, espera un periquete -Acomoda la caja para que Pearl pudiera subirse en ella-  
Pearl: Gracias -Mira por la ventana-

En ese instante dentro de la casa se corta la luz.

Alhy: ¡Ay! No veo nada, está muy oscuro -Tantea con sus manos un lugar donde sujetarse-  
Edgeworth: Tranquila, debe haberse desconectado el cable que da energía a esta habitación. Lo buscaré, no te preocupes.  
Alhy: ¡Déjame ayudar! No me gusta quedarme sentada sin hacer nada.

Hay un silencio repentino y de la nada vuelve la luz. Miles y Alhy habían chocado al tratar de alcanzar el cable que estaba en el suelo, lo que provocó que se besaran. Se alejaron de inmediato.

Pearl: Ahh, el amor de los adultos -Suspira, **_I ship them so hard_** \- Esto es muy romántico ¿No lo cree Sr. Zark?  
Tiburonsin: Hmph, si claro -Desvía la mirada, algo molesto-

Dentro de la casa

Edgeworth: -Notoriamente sonrojado- Lo mejor será llevarte de vuelta a tu casa.  
Alhy: -Más roja que las flamas del averno- Sí, ya se está haciendo muy tarde.

El fiscal amablemente le abre la puerta principal a la chica, cuando salieron se percataron de la presencia de un par de personas no muy discretas.

Alhy: ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Aún sonrojada-  
Pearl: Lo lamento, incite al Sr. Zark a que me acompañara, estaba preocupada ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y usted no volvía.  
Tiburonsin: Mi nariz nos trajo aquí, tengo un sentido del olfato _muy_ agudo. -Dijo excusándose a él y a Pearl-  
Edgeworth: No den más explicaciones, los llevaré a todos a la mansión Denward. Ahora suban rápido al auto. -Se sube al asiento del conductor para que no vean lo avergonzado que está-

Llegan sin problemas a la casa de la novelista, Alhy se baja veloz como un rayo del vehículo, Pearl y Tiburonsin la siguen poco después. Luego el auto de Edgeworth desaparece en la distancia.

Alhy/Edgeworth: " _Yo... Nosotros... Nos... Besamos..._ "


End file.
